Please Don't Envy Me
by American Idiot's Broken Dreams
Summary: Everyone was always jealous of the beautfiul, popular Paige Michalchuk. But, when something unexpected and crisis-worthy happens to Paige, will she still be the envy of everybody else? Read and Review. Full Summary inside.
1. Inaccuracy, right?

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

**Summary:** Everyone was always so jealous of the beautiful, popular Paige Michalchuk. All the girls wanted to have her perfect figure and her status as head cheerleader and all the guys wanted the chance to hold that perfect body and cruise the halls with his hand attached to her curvy hips. But, when something unexpected and crisis-worthy happens to Paige, will she still be the envy of everybody else?

**Rating**: T, might escalate to a mild M

**Parings**: Haha, not gonna tell you! Read the story to see!

**Disclaimer**: Sad as it is, I just want to say that I **DO NOT** own Degrassi: The Next Generation or the characters in it. They belong to Yan Moore or whoever created it.

**Author's Note**: Just wanting to let everyone know that nothing after "Anywhere I Lay My Head" and "Islands in the Stream" happened. This story takes place a while after "Anywhere I Lay My Head" and "Islands in the Stream", and I'm using the premiere date for "Anywhere I lay My Head" and "Islands in the Stream" and that's September twenty-eighth, this story is around late November, early December, I guess. So, on with this much anticipated story!

* * *

**Chapter One  
**Inaccuracy, right?

My breath caught in my chest as I stared down at the little piece of plastic that had changed the entire course of my life. These things weren't completely accurate, right? I mean, they can say you are (I'm still in so much shock I can't say the word) but you got to your doctor and then the doctor says you aren't…right? Thoughts jumbled and bounced around in my head as I instinctively threw the test in the trash can, at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Paige," someone called out to me from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah," I stammered, trying to sound like me normal, confident self.

"Can you kind of get out of the bathroom? I really, really gotta—well, you know…"

Despite me current situation I smiled at the childish behavior of my brother. Dylan was twenty, yet, he could still be like a five year old sometimes.

"Okay, I'm coming out… don't ruin Mom's new carpet…" I joked.

I liked the sound of my regular confidence breaking through the scared, confused Paige I felt like right now. Making sure my hair, make-up, and clothes were meeting their usual, perfected-style standards. Everything passed check and I coolly walked to the bathroom door throwing it open as if I were annoyed.

"About time," I heard Dylan mutter as he threw me out of the way and slammed the door behind him.

Since I knew, Dyl and I were home by ourselves, I let myself go on the way to my room. The tears were warm, and heavy, just like my heart felt knowing that the father would probably want nothing to do with me, after all, he'd been through this routine before.

First, I decided I needed this confirmed before I went shooting my mouth off to Hazel, my mom, Dylan, or the father. Needing to get this over as soon as possible, I flipped my cell phone open with trembling hands and dialed Dr. LaGuardia's office.

"Dr. LaGuardia's office, how may I help you?" the cool, even-toned receptionist answered professionally

"Yes, um, this is Paige Michalchuk and I need to schedule an appointment, um, with Dr. LaGuardia." Throughout the entire sentence, I stumbled and quavered with my words.

"Okay, Miss Michalchuk, what's this appointment for?" the receptionist questioned.

"Um, I, uh, need to, um, confirm a pregnancy." I stammered, feeling more tears began to cascade down my face.

There was a slight pause in the receptionist's voice, before she replied, "There is an opening for Thursday at two-thirty. Is that okay?"

I thought it over. Thursday was more than three days away. I didn't think I could stand waiting that long and stressing myself out (plus, causing harm to a potential life).

"Do you have anything earlier?" I asked anxiously.

Quiet engulfed the phone line for a full minute. Then, the receptionist informed, "Um…we have a ten o'clock tomorrow morning, and that's the earliest convenience."

"I'll take it!" I accepted quickly.

"Okay, so, Miss Michalchuk, your appointment is for ten A.M. tomorrow morning. We'll see you then!" the receptionist said cheerily.

"Thank you so much," I said breathlessly.

Now that I was finally going to be sure, whether it was hormones or what, I felt like I'd just solved the biggest problem of my life. I promised myself that I would try to stop thinking about this until tomorrow morning, at nine-thirty. There was no sense in stressing myself out over what might be nothing. I prepared myself to go and ask Dylan to ride me over to Hazel's house so we could go shopping—there was nothing like a nice shopping trip to soothe the upset nerves.

But, strangely, Dylan was already standing in my doorway. At first I didn't notice, but his face was blanched and he looked sick.

"Paige," he muttered hoarsely, stepping into the confines of my rooms and pushing the door shut.

"Dylan," I matched his game perfectly, though I'm sure I didn't look so sick and distraught.

"Paige, tell me this isn't yours." And to my horror, he held up my positive pregnancy test.

For several minutes, I changed back and forth from mouthing like a fresh fish out water and contorting my face to keep the tears back. This wasn't supposed to be going like this. My initial plans were to confirm it, tell Mom if what the verdict was, THEN tell Dylan what had happened or what was going to happen. I mean, I told my brother everything and vice versa, but he had caught me before I wanted to confess and I didn't know what to do.

"Paige, tell me this isn't yours!" he repeated, with more fear and authority.

"It is mine," I choked pitifully, finding some part of my voice.

"You don't follow directions very well do you?" he snapped, throwing the test to the ground and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"But, Dylan, I don't even know if it's for real or not!" I falsely assured, sitting next to him.

Part of me wanted desperately to believe that it was just a mishap that the test had come out positively. But, the other part strongly felt that my own words weren't true.

"But what if it is, Paige? Have you even thought of what comes next!" Dylan was more distraught than I was, and this was saying something considering in a crisis it was the other way around.

"Please, Dylan, don't." I said miserably. "When I tell Mom, I know that is coming, preg—baby or not."

Silence engulfed us as we sat on the edge of my bed, respectively musing the current situation. Somehow, the memory of my parents divorcing crept into my mind. I remembered the fights before they had officially announced it…all the yelling and the tears…then, one day, Dad just up and left for Ukraine and I hadn't seen him since. Of course, I talked to him on the phone every now and then, but we had no real relationship. And I didn't want that for my potential baby, no matter what the father thought of me.

Apparently, I had begun to cry, because the next thing I knew, Dylan had lovingly scooped me into his arms, soothing my tears.

"It's going to be okay, Paige," he soothed, rubbing my back in small circles. "Baby or no baby, we're going to get through this and Mom and I will be here for you no matter what."

Through my tears, I managed to smile at my brother. He was the best brother ever, and I knew no matter what, he would be here for me. Mom too; she wasn't one to disown me at the blink of an eye. I just hoped that I would have to make them Grandma and Uncle Dylan before it was their time.

* * *

Well, kind of short, but I promise that it gets better! Next chapter totally promises drama, tears, and confrontations! Now, click the little 'Go' button next to the little drop box that says 'Submit Review' and tell me what you thought—I accept anonymous reviews because any review is good to me. Hell, I'll even take flames, thought I don't think there's anything in this chapter that's flame worthy… 


	2. Revelations

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dream

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**Revelations

"Paige, Paige, wake up."

The last remnants of my dream faded away in front my eyes as I wondered who was disturbing my sleep. Whether I was pregnant or not, I always felt tired, but managed to look cheery and perfected. Slowly, I pried open my eyes to find my brother's worried face hovering over me.

"Oh," I whined, "Dylan, why'd you have to wake me?"

"Well, when Mom gets up here, you're going to wish you were more than sleep." Dylan whispered hurriedly.

"What, Dylan, what are you talking about?" I sat, looking around my room groggily.

"Mom found the test." Dylan informed, snapping the covers back and pulling me out of bed.

"Didn't you throw it away!" I almost shouted.

"Yes—no! I mean, I must've have let it on the counter or something because the next thing I know, she hollering about how she going to kill you or something like it. Paige, you'd better get an explanation and get one fast."

Frowning deeply, I snapped, "Well, why'd she automatically assume it was me!"

On our walk to the bathroom, Dylan stopped and gave me a look. I immediately felt stupid. So, I knew that I was in for it. I was my mother's baby, her only daughter, and the only on who could give her biological grandchildren—I just hoped that now wasn't the time. Dylan helped my wake up a little (I had slept pretty hard) and I was sitting on the closed toilet seat, when my mother burst in looking as if she'd been crying for hours.

"Now, Paige, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. I want you to know that I found the pregnancy test sitting on the coffee table in the living room, and I know it's for you. And, I'm not angry right now, but I just need to know something from you." Mom was business-like, yet she still had that warm, caring motherly way.

"W-what?" I asked, still unnerved that she wasn't yelling and/or strangling me.

"Were you raped again?"

The air left my lungs and I blinked at Mom several times before tears pooled in my eyes. At the worst possible time in my life, she had brought up a horrible memory, and I couldn't find my voice to reprimand her for it.

Rubbing my knee soothingly, my mother pressed, "Paige, sweetheart, were you—"

"I heard you." I choked out, the tears burning my eyes like fierce lava. "And no, I wasn't raped again."

My mother and brother let out a collective sigh of relief and Mom leaned forward to gather me in a hug. I welcomed her motherly comfort, knowing that no matter what, she'd be there for me. But, the thing was that she said she wasn't angry yet—that usual meant that when she pushed back her anger, she was building up a head of steam.

"Mom, do you hate me?" I asked naively.

"Paige, I could never hate you! Not for anything you would do, at all. I will admit, I'm very disappointed in you, but I will never stop loving you." Mom assured me, giving me a quick squeeze before letting me go.

"Me neither," Dylan crouched down next to me and Mom.

"But now that we are over the biggest hurdle," she was of course referring to knowing if I was raped or not, "we need to have a serious talk. All three of us."

Migrating to the kitchen, all three of sat around the kitchen table, me still wiping at my eyes.

"Now, the thing I need to know before this goes any further, are you sure you are pregnant?" Mom began the longest night of my night.

"Well, I'm not sure. The test said yes, but I made an appointment with Dr. LaGuardia for tomorrow just to make sure. But, Mom, I really think I am. I'm so, so tired, I can barely keep anything down, and this might be a little vain, my tops are really filling out." I explained all the symptoms I had noticed over the past couple of weeks.

"Oh, dear God," she muttered, rubbing in between her eyes. "Okay. Next thing, you need to decide whether or not you're going to keep this baby, if you're pregnant."

The reality of the question smacked me in the face. What if I was really pregnant? How would I go about things? Would I do a Manny and kill the baby, and then have the thought lingering with me for the rest of my life? I shuddered involuntarily. I just knew, no matter how bad things were, or were going to get, I just couldn't kill my baby. It was inhumane to just 'terminate' a life because I was too young, or I couldn't handle it. But, there were other options.

I carry this baby to term, and give it up for adoption. That seemed like a logical choice, if I didn't want it. But that too made me shudder. How could I not want my very own baby? But more importantly, how could send it out into the world to some stranger? Who could love a baby like its mother?

All these question made my head spin, so I had to put my hands flat on the table to make sure I was sitting down and wasn't going to fall. Dylan looked at me expectantly.

"So, are you going to keep it?" he asked softly.

Making my final decision, I nodded.

"I'm going to keep it." I said softly, at first. Then I found my found my voice, strong and sure of my final decision. "I'm going to keep my baby."

Though she was stressed and upset, a ghost of a smile played at the corner's of my mother's mouth. Once again, tears pricked my eyes.

"So, do you know who the baby's father is?" Mom asked, her voice quavering.

A large lump caught in my throat and I felt like sinking into the ground. I knew exactly, exactly who the father was. I knew, because he was the only guy who could ever make me feel the way I did. He cared for me so much and I would even say he loved me, but I wasn't so sure.

When he touched my lips, my knees went weak. When he laughed or smiled, I literally felt my insides turn to Jell-O. I knew I was in love, but I really didn't think that being in love came with a baby. After all, Hazel and Jimmy were in love, but I don't see Hazel pregnant.

"Yeah, I know who the father is." I replied tearfully.

"Who? Who's the little varmint that got my baby sister pregnant—possibly?" Dylan said, a steely edge to his voice.

"Dylan," Mom and I said in unison, a glare on my face.

"What, I just want to know. Wait, does he know?" This time, the intent stares were on me.

I shook my head no.

"Well, aren't you going to tell him?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, not yet! What would make him hate me more than shooting my mouth off about something that probably isn't even happening? I'm not telling him until I'm one hundred and ten percent positive." I said firmly.

"Well, then, Paige, who is it? Who got you pregnant?"

Taking a deep breath, I calmed down. With absolute certainty, I told them who I knew the father was, and Dylan gaped.

"Are you serious! It can't be him…little innocent…but I mean, he's so shy to me…like he couldn't even think about something like that." Dylan was in complete and total shock.

"Well, believe it. He's not a bad person, hell, I even came onto him, but apparently, we didn't use protection. I just wonder how he's going to take it."

He'd been through this routine before. Only this time, whether he liked or not, I was keeping this baby.

"So, since our keeping the baby, if you're pregnant, we need to discuss a lot of things." Dylan said, and Mom nodded in agreement.

And thus began the night I would never forget. We cried, yelled, laughed, and talked, all three us and I felt very comfortable with all the decisions that were made, if I was pregnant. I loved Dylan and Mom so much for what they were doing for me. But, I cold only hope that, if I were pregnant, the father would be just the same.

* * *

"So, Paige, what are we here for today?" Dr. LaGuardia asked, sitting in the little rolling chair in front of the examining table.

"I, um, want a pregnancy test." I uncomfortably adjusted myself in the leather chair.

"Okay, can I ask if you've been having any symptoms?" Dr. LaGuardia questioned further.

"Well, um, my breasts have been tender, I've been way more tired than usual, I've gotta go to bathroom like every five minutes, and I can barely keep anything down. Oh, I also been feeling a little flutter in my stomach every now and then, I guess."

"Okay, good…good…" Dr. LaGuardia murmured, scribbling down something on my file.

"So, how will this go?" I asked unsure of how professional pregnancy test went.

"Oh, we'll just have you either give us a urine sample or a blood test to test for certain hormones you have during pregnancy. The urine test is as soon as you bring it back to me, and the blood test will take one to two days." Dr. LaGuardia smiled comfortingly. "Nothing too drastic. So, what I need you to do take this little cup and go to the bathroom, because I'm sure you have to."

Following the doctor's directions perfectly, I returned from the bathroom with a three-quarters cup filled with my urine. She took a little stick, much like the home pregnancy test, and in the center was a little circle the color of a manila folder. When she stuck the stick into the cup, the circle instantly turned blue. Tears sprung to my eyes and I knew what this meant, I didn't even have listen to the words that came out of the doctor's mouth.

"Well, Paige, it seems like you are indeed pregnant."

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**

* * *

**

Dun, dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen? How's Paige going to react? Who's the father? Who's going she going to tell first, Hazel or the baby's father? AND WHO IS THE BABY'S FATHER! All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Keep reading and follow the previous chapter's directions: review!

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers**

**Baby05**- Thanks so much for being my first reviewer, besides my BF! But that wasn't the end, I kind of wanted to leave you in suspense…guess I ended up becoming a cornstalk! But, I'm positive that I left you in suspense with this one! Keep reviewing and recommending—it'll definitely pay off!

**Wired Rocker Chick**- Well, she already knows what I think. But, thanks for getting stuff started, keeping it going!


	3. Comformations and Congratulations

**Please Don't Envy me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dreams

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
**Comformation and Congratualations

"I'm pregnant," I echoed numbly.

"Yes, congratulations, I suppose." Dr. LaGuardia said, looking to my mother unsteadily.

"Can I see my baby?" I asked suddenly.

"Absolutely, just let me get an ultrasound machine in here." Dr. LaGuardia left the room and Mom looked at me.

"Well, congratulations, sweetheart, you're going to be a mother!" Mom said, with a slight false cheeriness.

"You're not going to go completely nuclear on me?" I asked, shocked that she was being so calm.

"Since you're pregnant, not now, but I must say, I'm still very disappointed in you for getting yourself in this situation. But, what's done is and you can't change the past, but you can control the future. Paige, what I'm basically trying to say is, I love you and I'm here for you whenever you need me. But, try to make better choices in the future." Smiling, I pulled my mother into a hug and we both felt warm tears on each other.

Dr. LaGuardia came back in with a nurse, rolling an ultrasound machine and smiled at the mother-daughter scene.

"I take it you're not going to make her get an abortion?"

"Never! Dr. LaGuardia, I'd never make my daughter do anything she didn't want, but we had a long talk as a family last night, and we decided that if the test was positive, Paige should carry the baby to term, and we'll raise it."

"That's wonderful. I wish all my teenage pregnancies turned out as well as this one is. Okay, Paige, ready?"

"Yes," I smiled putting a hand to my stomach.

It felt firm and swelled out a good bit, considering when I had conceived. A few seconds later, my mouth dropped in shock as a whooshing sound steadily throbbed throughout the room.

I was pregnant. I was going to be a mom. For what felt like the millionth time in two days, I cried. But these weren't shocked or upset or frustrated tears, these were tears of joy. I, Paige Alexandra Michalchuk, was going to be a mother! I looked over at Mom to see a smile and tear gracing her face.

"Well, judging by the size of—wait, do you want to find out what it is?" Dr. LaGuardia asked. As she moved across my belly, I could clearly see something that resembled a foot.

I hadn't even told the father yet, so I guessed I would wait. After all, if he wanted to be with me and a part of the baby's life, then, I guessed that we would decide to find out or wait.

"I guess I want to wait." I told her, and she nodded acceptingly.

"So, judging by the size of your little joy, you're about five months along." Dr. LaGuardia informed me.

"Four months!" my mother and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Why, yes, aren't I correct?"

"No! At least you shouldn't be,"

Handing me a couple of tissues so I could wipe of my stomach, my little baby suddenly disappeared from the screen and I sat up. There was no way I was five months along—the father and I hadn't even started sleeping together until a little a couple of days after school started, which was a little over two months ago. The most I could be was a month and a half along. But the doctor was right, I was pretty big for a month and a half or so.

"Well, when do you think you conceived?" the doctor asked, sitting back on her stool.

The nurse took the little machine back out of the room, and we were left in silence as I narrowed down the exact date. It was at least, the first few days of September because I remember the party at which I conceived.

Granted that night was sort of a blur and I was a little tipsy, I could remember and savor it because this time around, I was with the guy I wanted and he cared enough about me to make sure I was okay with everything he did before he did it. I loved him so much, but I just hoped when I told him he wouldn't leave me, spread rumors about me, or say that the baby wasn't his.

"I'm pretty sure it was about September second, because I went to a party with my best friend, her boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend." I recalled remembering that it was the last party I had gone to with Spinner as a couple.

"Oh, I see, so you shouldn't be anymore than six or seven weeks along…"

"Um, yeah," I said, not believing she couldn't calculate how far along I was correctly.

"Well, next visit, which is in another month, we'll see exactly how far along you are. But for now, it's safe to say that you are about two months. So, I'll see you in a month! Oh, and don't forget to stop by the nurses station for your prenatal vitamins and other stuff. It should already be in a little package for you, waiting for you to pick them up." With that, Dr. LaGuardia exited the room with a quick congratulation.

"So, what's the next step?" I said as I put my denim jacket on.

"Paige, you've got to tell the father, now that it's confirmed." Mom said, helping me off the table.

Sighing, we walked to the nurse's station, hand in hand.

"I know, Mom, I just pray on everything that this baby's father doesn't desert us or claim that it isn't his, though I don't exactly think he will."

"For all our sakes, Paige, I hope you right, sweetheart, I hope you're right."

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Dylan asked, as soon as we hit the door.

"Do you want to tell Uncle Dylan, or should I, Mom?" I teased looking for a reaction.

"Uncle Dyl—oh my God! Paige!" Dylan's face went from confusion to shock then excitement as he picked me up and spun me around, gently setting me down.

"Boy or girl?" he asked smiling widely.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to wait until I tell—him." I announced.

"Speaking of 'him', he called and wanted you to call him back." Dylan informed.

My face blanched and I instinctively put my hand on my stomach. I hadn't talked to him in a few days, so under normal circumstances I wouldn't have even waited for Dylan to finish his sentence, before I was upstairs gabbing away on my cell. But now I wasn't so sure I wanted to talk to him right now. Because not had the fact that I was pregnant sink in, but I wasn't sure I could control my words. If it slipped too soon, it could have disastrous consequences.

"So, are you going to call him back and tell him?" Dylan pressed.

It was a while before I answered him. "Yes…I think I'm going to tell him. You think you can drive us to the Dot?"

"Do you really want to tell him in front of a lot of people?"

"Um, right… good idea. How about you take us to the park? It's Sunday afternoon, so there's not that many people there." Suddenly, my nerves exploded into a wave of nausea.

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe I could get Mom to come out with me our something like that. Or you could go over there, if you wanted."

But, I wasn't thinking about that as I pushed past him roughly and raced to the bathroom. But, unfortunately, before I got to the toiler bowl, I vomited all over the bathroom sink and most of the wall. The mess was totally disgrossting and I dejectedly sunk down next to the toilet bowl to finish emptying the contents of my empty stomach.

"Paige, are you—uh, God." Dylan walked into the bathroom and saw the mess all over the wall and sink. "Mom, Paige like had morning sickness or something like that and she's blowing chunks." He added n a loud, disgusted voice.

"I'm not blowing—" I never finished my sentence because of the wave of vomit that overpowered me.

"Oh, Paige, sweetie," Mom sympathized with me and she and Dylan started cleaning up the mess I'd made.

Soon, I was sweating, aching, and pale from all the throwing up on an empty stomach. Suddenly, I just began crying, partly because of the smell and partly just because I hated throwing up. A cool towel was pressed to my head and it felt good.

"Is this what its going to be like for the next few months? Puking out my intestines and feeling like someone tried to rip out my lungs through my shoulders?"

"Sadly, sweetie, yes. But now that we see you get it in the afternoons instead of mornings, we can prevent it."

"I hope so, because I can't deal with this." I whined, falling into my mother's comforting embrace.

She soothed me while I cried, and whispered those comforting words only a mother could. Then, Dylan walked in with the cordless phone and held it out to me.

"It's Mr. Oblivious," He said in a low whisper.

"If I didn't feel as though I'm going to pass my pancreas through my nose, I'd kill you for that," I threatened weakly, taking the phone from him.

My mom gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and ushered Dylan out of the room and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said sweetly.

"I love hearing your voice," he replied, sounding as though he were smiling.

I smiled too, simply because it was contagious. "So, how are you doing today?"

"Better, now that I'm talking to you." He murmured, "but I tried to call you earlier today and you weren't home, where were you."

I quickly had to think of a lie. Now wasn't the time to just blurt out that I was having his baby. Where could I have been on a Sunday afternoon?

"Oh, sweetie, I was just out shopping with Hazel and Ash, I needed a new pair of jeans and Ash and Haze just brought some stuff. What about you, what'd you do today?" It unnerved me that I could lie someone I loved so much, so easily.

"Ah, just practiced with Sasquatch. We're getting better, but we still have this bad-sucky-messy vibe gong on. When are you coming to watch us again? I always seem to concentrate better when I know you're beautiful face is something I can stare at for days on end."

"Stop it," I simpered, but I really loved when he does stuff like this. He made me feel extremely special and loved.

"But seriously, when are you coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know, babe, I feel sort of sick and I keep throwing up a lot." I said, sort of truthfully.

Suddenly his voice was full of worry and he sounded alert. "Are you okay, baby? You need anything, because I have no problem bringing something over for you."

I though about it. Dylan had said he could take Mom out for the day if I needed to bring him over here, to talk and tell him about the pregnancy. This would be the perfect time to bring him over here.

"Okay, if you insist, baby. I guess I want some soft, fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream." Dear God, these cravings were kicking in and I had it bad.

"So you want me to go by the bakery and get some cookies, and pick up a pint of Ben and Jerry's?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep,"

"Okay, what flavor?"

"Um…I guess Chunky Monkey," I replied with a shrug.

"Cool. Anything else?" he asked sweetly.

"No. Thank you, baby, it's nice to know you about me so much."

"No problem, sweets. I'll be there in about, um thirty minutes. That okay?"

"Wonderful,"

"Alright, baby. Oh yeah, Paige."

"Yes," I pressed expectantly.

"I love you,"

My breath caught in my chest and I felt tears sting in my eyes. Every time he even said my name, my knees went weak, but love was another thing.

"I love you too, Craig."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one

* * *

HA! Now we know that Paige and Craig are together but is he the father of her baby, and if he is, how will he take it? Stay tuned for the next installment it "Please Don't Envy Me", coming as soon as Rachana gets at least seven more reviews. LOL, I kill myself… 


	4. Don't Crush My Heart Again

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dreams

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four  
Don't Crush My Heart Again

As I was lying down across the sofa, aimlessly flipping through channels and waiting for Craig, another wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom and once again threw up, but his time I actually made it to the toilet. After what felt like forever, I could finally sit back and catch my breath.

"Paige, honey," Mom whispered from the cracked door.

"Yeah," I answered weakly.

"Craig is here, honey, are you…" her sentence trailed off and I knew what she was insinuating.

"Yeah, tell him I'll be out in a minute. I just gotta get myself together. And if he asks, I've got a stomach virus."

"Okay," she closed the door behind her and I heard her talking to Craig.

Brushing my teeth vigorously, I tried not to look so pale and sick. Wait, I reminded myself, I am supposed to be 'sick'. So, I wiped my face and neck clean of the sweat I had produced during my upheaval, and sprayed a little perfume and applied a little foundation and eyeliner. I had to make myself presentable, yet, still look miserable.

When I came back into the living room, Craig was expectantly waiting for me on the sofa, a red rose in one hand, and a brown paper bag in the other. He immediately jumped up and walked over to me.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" he asked, softly, holding my face in his hands.

"Okay, I guess, I mean, how good can you feel after trying to bring you intestines up through your nose?" I remarked.

I loved the feeling of my face in his hands. As he chuckled at my comment, he looked deeply at me and I felt my heart flutter. I loved him so much that he could look like hell itself and my heart you still flip at the sight of him.

"Is it okay if I…" he gently brushed his thumb over my lips.

"I don't think I'm still contagious, but I'm not to sure you should. I don't want you to get sick." Part of me was deeply ashamed of myself for lying to Craig, but the other part was so amazed that I was building on this lie so easily.

"I'll risk it," he smiled, before capturing my lips in a fevered kiss.

There it was again, the sensation that the Earth was falling from under me and I couldn't hold myself up. Craig must have felt this because he pulled me tightly against him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was totally in heaven.

Pulling back and looking into my eyes with his beautiful, emerald green ones, he breathed, "Feeling better?"

"Much," I giggled, giving him another small peck on the lips.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Craig walked over to the abandoned rose and brown paper bag on the coffee table. "For you milady,"

I smiled and took the rose, smelling its fresh, perfume-like fragrance. These were just some of the things he did, just because, and loved him so much for it. The cookies and Ice cream were perfect too. Fresh, soft-baked and a dozen in the pack all I wanted was to curl up with them and the cookies and ice cream, with me in his arms, but I knew I had other things to take care of.

"Craig, let's sit down," I said smoothly, lacing my hand in his.

"Oh-kay," he replied slowly.

I was partially sitting in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck. I was just about to get into telling him, when Dylan walked into the room.

"Hey, Dylan," Craig greeted friendlily.

"Craig," Dylan replied, slightly stiff and cold.

Craig's eyes crinkled in suspicion at Dylan's odd demeanor.

"Hey, are you about to…" Dylan insinuated.

"Yes and if you would get out, I could get on with it." I growled.

"Ah. Yes. Good. I'll keep the parental unit upstairs." And Dylan slowly slid from the room.

"Are you about to what? And what are you getting on with?" Craig asked scowling with confusion.

"Baby, um, do you remember at Heather Sinclair's party at the beginning of school? When we snuck off to be together?" I asked, playing with his necklace.

A mischievous, sexy glint came to his eye and he gave me a peck on my neck.

"Of course I remember Paige, how does one forget the most amazing night of his life?" Craig grinned.

"Come on, be serious, this isn't easy." I replied.

"What isn't easy?" he asked bemusedly.

"Telling you what I'm about to tell you."

"Paige, please tell me. Between you and your brother, I'm getting very freaked out."

"Well, that night at the party, we both know we did. And apparently we didn't think about the consequences that might come with making love."

"Babe, what consequences are you talking about? We used protection, didn't we?" he replied.

"I don't think so," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

As I closed my eyes, I felt his hand come up to my face and gently begin to caress. All I had to do was say it. Just tell him I'm pregnant and wait for a reaction. Finally after a long time, I spoke.

"Craig, I'm pregnant."

His hand froze on my face and I opened my eyes. He had blanched horribly and the look in his eyes nearly made my heart break. He was scared. I could just tell by the look in his eyes that I had just dropped a huge bomb on him.

As he turned away from me, I could distinctly heard him mutter, "Not again,"

It was just too much for me to handle. I couldn't handle looking at him look so scared and pale. And all I could do was put my hands over my face, and sob miserably.

"I'm sorry, Craig. I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed, my shoulders shaking heavily.

"Oh, no, Paige, baby," Craig had turned back to me and gently touched my arms. "This isn't your fault. Not at all, baby,"

Craig gently pulled me to his chest. While he gently massaged my back as I cried, he whispered in my ear, "It's alright, Paige. Just calm down so we can talk."

I realized that he hadn't stormed off and called me a slut, saying the baby wasn't his. I realized that he hadn't pushed me away and told me he wanted nothing to do with me. I realized that Craig actually cared about me and wanted to work through this. Eventually, I stemmed the flow of my tears and sat up.

He didn't look as scared as when I blurted it out, but there was still that scared, I-don't-know-what-to-do look plastered across his face.

"So, you're actually pregnant?" Craig asked, holding my hands in his.

"Yes, I, uh, went to the doctor today and she confirmed it. I'm about a month and a half to two months along." I said, softly.

"Okay, this next question I'm about to ask, please don't hate me or hit me for it, okay?" he looked at me for conformation of his request.

"I could never hate you, Craig, I love you too much." A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay, is this baby mine?"

Even though it wasn't asked in a nasty way or like he thought of me as a slut, it still stung that he asked me. But, I really couldn't blame him. I'd want to know too if I was in his position.

"Yes,"

"Okay, okay, good, good," Craig murmured to himself, biting at his nail.

"Are you totally angry at me, that I'm pregnant?" I asked coyly.

His eyes snapped up and he looked at me. It was as if he couldn't believe I asked him.

"Paige, how could I be angry at you because you're pregnant? I mean, if anything you should be angry at me. It's not exactly like you asexual; you didn't do this on your own." Craig said smiling slightly.

"So, are saying you still want to be with me?" I questioned hopefully.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me something?" he said leaning closer to me.

"What?"

"Are you getting an abortion?" he asked, straight out.

I should have seen this coming. Craig honestly thought that I was going to pull a Manny and kill our baby. Suddenly, the tears acme back and I could barely speak.

"Paige, don't tell me you're getting an abortion." Craig whispered weakly.

"Craig, I…"

"Look, if you promise me you're not getting an abortion, then I promise you that I'll love you, stay with you, and support you and this baby. Paige, tell me you're not getting an abortion." Craig told me, gently holding my face in his hands.

Through my tears, I managed to reply, "Craig, I'd never, ever murder any baby that I'm carrying. I swear on everything, I'm not getting an abortion. In fact, I'm actually keeping and raising this baby."

A huge smile came over his face as he suddenly reached over and pulled me into a soul-searing kiss. I was so glad I was sitting on the couch, because otherwise I would fell because my knees became weaker than ever.

"Paige, I love you, more than you'll ever know. I swear on both my parents' graves that we'll make it through this. I love you!" Once again, he kissed me.

"But, Craig, why would you think I'd get an abortion?" I asked.

Looking slightly guilty, he answered, "Well, I guess after what happened with Manny, I couldn't be too sure. I wanted that baby, I really did, but I guess my wishes meant nothing to her. I'm so glad you didn't crush my heart again."

"I could never hurt you, Craig. You mean too much to me."

With a dreamy sigh, Craig leaned back on the couch and murmured, "I'm going to have a family."

As if it just dawned on him, Craig leaned forward, and put his hand to my stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, caressing my stomach fondly.

"I don't know. I thought I would wait to find out until after I told you, because I didn't know how you would take it." I explained.

"I want to find out."

"Do you, really?"

"Yes," he smiled and kissed my belly. "I want to know exactly who you're bringing into this world."

I smiled as he began talking to my stomach, and telling the baby who he was and how much he loved it already. My last thoughts as I drifted to sleep were about how much I loved Craig, and the family we would yet to have.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

OMG! I can't believe this; I've gotten eight reviews on the first day! I'm really thrilled that you all liked it enough to heed my request of ten reviews or no other chapters. You guys rock! By the way, Sahnjeet is like so mad that on my first day, I've already gotten so many hits and it took her like two days to get two hits. She's pretty broken up about, but trying to take it like a woman. So, I'm asking you, as an authoress who's got control over this story, to please, please, please, review her story. But once again, I thank everyone who reviewed! As of now, you all officially **KICK ASS**!**

* * *

**

**Reviewers**

**Baby05**: Once again, my loyal reviewer had returned to make me happy. I did a good job with the twist, huh? You'll see what kinds of problems this is going to cause between Ashley and Paige, Manny and Paige, Spinner and Paige, Craig and Spinner, and Craig and Ashley. The next few chapters are going to be good!

**Jaydat**: I have checked out your fic, and it's damn good! Thanks for the complement; I didn't think too many would be interested in a Craige fic.

**Maibe Josie**: Your constructive criticism is the best I've seen yet! I've fixed the mistakes in chapter two, after I talked to my mom, who just had a baby three days ago. So, the chapter two mistakes are fixed and they should meet you satisfaction. Go back and read them, if you haven't already done so.

**Medicated and Dedicated**: Truth is I hate Spaige fics too. After "Ghost in the Machine" he turned into a real ass, and that was proven in "Anywhere I Lay My Head", when he told Manny that Paige was the one that should be earning the points. So, I totally agree with you on the opinion that Spaige fics are gay. Oh yeah, not to be messy or anything, but I was reading your profile and you said you hate Craig. So, my question is, if you hate Craig, how come you're reading my fic? Not that I have any problem with it, I'm honored that you take the time to read my fics and review, but I was just wondering!

**ilovedc**: Yeah, I'm so, so proud of myself for that twist! It was going to be Craige from the beginning, but I want to set it up to make you think that it was Spinner, so I can blow the roof off this pop stand when I said it was Craig. Plus, there aren't too many Craige fics out there and I love being diverse!

**Lychee Arika and Miki**: Thanks, and just so you know, it only gets better!

Once again, thank you for reviewing and keeping coming!


	5. A Heart to Heart

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dreams

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
**A Heart to Heart

"Hey, babe," Craig called softly, "Paige."

Slowly, I came from my little nap and looked around to see that Craig and I were in the dark, and the television was on. Looking over to the windows, they were black, and I realized that I had slept most of the afternoon. Now I felt so bad that I had left Craig alone to watch television and what not.

"Oh, Craig, why didn't you wake me?" I whined, yawning and stretching.

"Because, you were sleeping, and I figured that it was because of the baby. But, no worries, I caught up on some TV time and had to endure Dylan passing through every hour on the hour to glare at me." Craig grinned a little on the latter part, and I suddenly had an urge to kill Dylan.

"I'm sorry about that," I said sheepishly, "he's just resentful to the fact that you got me pregnant. It'll probably be like this for, oh, about the rest of our lives." I added, smiling.

"It's cool. I'd want to kill the bastard who got my little sister pregnant too. But, I was just waking you to tell you that I've got to get going." As Craig stood, I felt cold and had the strong desire to pull him back down so he could continue to lie in my lap.

"Do you really have too?" My bottom lip poked out in a pretend pout and he smiled, crouching down in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, snookums," he teased, tweaking my nose.

"Ugh, I'm all for the pet names, but I've got to draw the line at 'snookums'." I laughed.

"Okay, pookie,"

"That one too."

"Bye, Paige," he laughed, and gave me a lingering, sweet kiss. "And goodbye to you too," he added, kissing my stomach.

"Craig," I simpered, giggling.

"What, the child has to know that his or her father cares about 'em." He pulled on his leather jacket and I stood to walk him to the door.

He began to walk out the door, but, getting to the bottom step he turned and murmured, "I love you, Paige."

I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes, but I didn't let them come forward. He'd think I'd lost my mind if I cried every time he told me he loved me. But I did, because each time it was new and made my heart skip a beat, something Spinner could make happen.

"I love you too, Craig," I smiled and watched him walk to his car, get in, and drive off.

"So, I take it he took it well?" someone said form behind me.

Jumping with surprise, I closed the door and leaned against it. Dylan was standing in the door between the foyer and the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. I rolled my eyes, and brushed past him into the kitchen to get something to eat. I was so hungry, it wasn't even funny.

"'Took it' well is an understatement. More like 'completely overjoyed and excited' is the right phrase. Just the way he was so caring when I started crying after I told him, and—oh, Dylan he's so wonderful! I love him, I love him, and I love him!" I exulted, spinning in a small circle as I walked over to the microwave.

"You love who?" Mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Craig." I sighed, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"So, how did he react when you told him, if you told him?" Mom questioned.

"Oh my God, Mom, he is in love with the idea of having a family! He's already talking the baby, telling the baby who he is, and, the best part about everything is, we're still together!" Mom smiled at me, happy that things were going so well for me.

"So, are you ready to face school tomorrow?" Dylan asked, sitting next to me at the table.

"Sure, I mean, I'm not showing am I?" I stood to get an accurate response.

Looking down, Dylan began to fiddle with his fingers. Mom looked as if she were trying to find the right words.

"Come on, I'm like, two months along, how big can I be?" I asked, unbeknownst to me that I was really big.

"Mom, Dylan don't pussyfoot around with me. I want to know how big I look." I begged.

"Truthfully, I think you look about four months along. Though, I may be sort of biased because I know you're pregnant. You might want to ask Hazel if she thinks your getting bigger, but don't insinuate your pregnant. Just ask her if you think you're getting fat."

"I don't believe it, I cannot be that huge!" And, with extreme doubt in my mind, I practically ran to the bathroom to examine myself.

As it turned out, Mom wasn't lying. I was HUGE. My belly sort of protruded off my normally slender figure, but not so much that if a stranger saw me, they'd run up to me and congratulating my on being a mother. It looked nice, but I wondered what was going to happen when I walked into school tomorrow morning.

Maybe Mom was right; maybe I should call Hazel, invite her over and have a heart to heart—after all who would be more honest and understanding than your best friend?

* * *

"So, what's the occasion?" Hazel grinned, as I let her in about twenty minutes later. 

"Hazel, does it have to a special occasion for me to invite my very best friend over?" I smiled warmly.

We traveled up the stairs, talking excitedly about the latest gossip, when Dylan poked his head out of his door.

"Hi, Dylan," Hazel greeted.

"Hey, Haze," he said, a little dismissively. "Paige, can you keep it down to at least an eight? I've got a huge test to study for, okay."

Nodding while I shut my door, Hazel and I settled in for a long night of talking, laughing, and girl talk. I knew I had to tell her that I was pregnant before tomorrow, and I had planned ease into it, but unfortunately, lately people seemed to have a knack for catching me before I wanted to tell them.

"Paige, not to be a total hag or anything, but you're looking kind of, well, you know, thick around the middle." Hazel said uncomfortable.

"Well, how big do I look?" I asked, trying my best to sound offended.

"Like you've been packing down a lot of Ben and Jerry's." she replied critically.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed next to Hazel, and wrapped my arms around her neck, and leaned my head on her shoulder. I prepared myself once again, for anything.

"Hazel, what would you say if someone had a boyfriend that was beginning to become a really bad boyfriend, by making you pay him back for something you did on the spur of the moment, so that someone found someone better who didn't care what your slipups were and vice versa, and those two someones secretly became a couple behind the bad boyfriend's back.

"So, after a while of dating, the two someones made love at a person's party. Then, today, the someone with a bad boyfriend found out she was pregnant, and told you, what would you say?" I said secretly concealing me and Craig's identities.

"I'd wonder what that someone was thinking and I'd wonder when's the right time to call her a slut." Hazel said crudely.

Warm, pitiful tears gather in my eyes as I took my head from Hazel's shoulder to look her straight in the eye. I took a deep breath and told Hazel the truth.

"What if I told you that someone was me?"

Hazel's mouth fell open and her eyes read nothing but shock. Again, I found myself crying and feeling so ashamed of myself.

"Paige, you're pregnant!" Hazel exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders.

I nodded miserably, and hung my head.

"Paige, what were you thinking? How could you and Spinner take such a big step, without completely thinking through everything?" Hazel was now pacing around my room, talking with her hands.

"Spinner? Haze, didn't you listen to the story? I'm the someone with a bad boyfriend who made me pay him back after I wrecked his car! I'm the someone who found someone better! And I'm the someone who made love with the better someone at a person's party!" I yelled with frustration.

Hazel stopped pacing for a moment, and stared.

"The baby isn't for Spinner?" she inquired weakly.

"No," A small sob rose in my throat and I covered my mouth.

"Oh, Paige," Hazel murmured, immediately rushing to my side.

She hugged my tightly, and hugged her back. This was why Hazel was my best friend. She was always there for me, no matter what. Even though I could tell she was foreseeing some problems I had yet to think of, I didn't care because she was providing the shoulder I needed to cry on when Craig wasn't there.

"Hazel, I don't know how everyone's going to react. The father knows, and he's totally acceptant of it—he loves the baby already, and we're still together, but what about everyone else?"

"Well, who's the father?" Hazel asked gently.

"Promise you won't overact?" I prodded softly.

"I promise," she replied eagerly.

"The baby's father is Craig Manning."

There was a moment of silence before Hazel spoke.

"CRAIG MANNING!" Hazel exploded, leaping back.

"You promised you wouldn't overact, Hazel!"

"Paige, this is Craig Manning you're talking about! Craig Manning is the father of your child! Doesn't this tell you something?" Hazel snapped, almost hysterically.

"You don't know him, Hazel!"

"I know that he's done this before, to Ash, and to Manny! Paige, he'll cheat on you like he's cheat on Ash with Manny. He's not considerate of your feelings and he'll just leave you once the next hottest, skanky girl passes in front of him, and you'll be stuck—sixteen and raising a baby." Hazel spat.

"Hazel Aden! Don't you dare talk about Craig that way! If he didn't love me, then why are we still together and why are we going to raise a baby together?" I screamed furiously.

"Paige, look at this realistically! What sixteen year old boy wants to be tied down with a baby and a girlfriend, when he could out, living the time of his life?"

It was more than I could take. I just burst into tears, and despondently sunk to the floor. Why would Craig accept this baby, but not Hazel? Why would she find some many things to nitpick at, why couldn't she just be happy for me? Eventually, my sobs became lesser and drier as Hazel stood firm in front of me.

"Craig loves me, okay. He wouldn't tell me that he still wants to be with me, still loves me, and wants this baby, if he didn't mean it. He's not the sick dog you think he is, alright." I defended Craig with everything I had in me.

Hazel kneeled down in front of me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"How sure can you be about something like this, Paige. Look what happened with Manny." Hazel pushed.

"It didn't happen like you think, Hazel." I informed.

"How'd it happen?" she droned sardonically.

"For you information, Craig wanted his and Manny's baby too. But, Manny's mother made her get an abortion, or she would put her out. Hadn't you noticed like a couple weeks ago, that she looked like the most depressed girl at Degrassi?"

"Well, yeah, I noticed that at practice, she was kind of down and not trying, but I figured that she was just upset that Craig broke up with her, not upset over the abortion." Hazel said thoughtfully.

"You see. Craig isn't the insensitive jerk you think he is, why you think he's so thrilled about this baby." I said.

"I see…" Hazel said slowly.

I wiped discreetly my smeared eyeliner and mascara, while Hazel looked thoughtful of my statements. Maybe I had finally got through to her; maybe she would stop finding every possible thing that could go wrong.

"I'm sorry, Paige, I-I don't know why I acted the way I did. Truthfully, I'm happy for you and Craig and I can't wait to be Auntie Hazel." Hazel grinned, holding out her arms for me to crawl into.

Gladly, I accepted her peace offering and when we pulled back, we were both teary and smiling.

"So, you know what this means don't you?" Hazel said solemnly.

"Hazel, don't you dare get pregnant so we can relate!" I half-joked, smiling.

"No, silly! I meant that you've got to quit Spirit Squad."

The words slammed into me like a ton of bricks. Quit Spirit Squad? How could anyone suggest something like that? I was the one who founded the Squad and I couldn't just hand it to anyone. But, as much as I wanted to deny it, Hazel was right. If I was putting this baby first, and making sure everything went smoothly in this pregnancy, I couldn't do anything dangerous that would jeopardize the baby.

"You're right, but it's going to be so hard. I'm glad to know you'll be there to make sure the team stays as if I was still in charge." I sighed dejectedly.

"Me! Paige, I can't take over this squad!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Sure you can. You're my best friend and through you, it'll be just like I'm still there." I said, as though it was the most obvious choice ever.

"That's part of the problem. If you make me the captain, everyone will know it was a biased choice and that's not fair to the other girls. Plus, there someone else that's way better than I could ever be and she deserves to be captain since you are dropping the Squad."

All the possible choices for captain raced through my mind. Who was so exceptionally good that she could fill my shoes perfectly? My shoulders sunk down so low, I thought they would touch my knees when I thought the girl who could take over the Squad when I left came to my mind. Making her captain would require me telling her why I was dropping the Squad, something that I didn't want to do.

"Do I really have to, Hazel?" I whined pitifully.

"Yes, you know who you have to make captain don't you." Hazel said knowingly.

"Manny Santos," I muttered, pouting.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be the worst day of my life.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter one **

* * *

Ooh, chapter five is going to be good! A Manny-Paige confrontation is the perfect zest, don't you think? It's going to satisfy your taste for catfights for a while, until the next, crucial one comes up! Stay tuned and keep reviewing! **

* * *

**

Reviewers

**Meditated and Dedicated**- Since you hate Spaige fics so much, not that I hadn't already planned this, there a serious, damaging confrontation between Paige and Spinner. But, things aren't always going to be a basket of roses for Craig and Paige. They're both sixteen and about be parents, so that doesn't mean they're lovey-dovey all the time. Keep reading and reviewing to see what I'm talking about.

**Maibe Josie**- I love constructive criticism, because it helps me improve as a writer and let's me know what my readers want. In my opinion, anyone who doesn't appreciate constructive criticism doesn't want to do their best when writing. Keep the CC coming in your reviews, cause I love it!

Remember people, things can only get juicier and more dramatic if you do one thing: REVIEW! Come on, you know it's true!


	6. Crossroads

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dreams

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six  
**Crossroads

Hazel and I stood in front of the double doors outside of school, me looking sick at the thought of entering. I knew I was huge and someone was bound to notice.

"Paige, dear, you can't keep looking like you've seen Mr. Raditch naked. You're the Paige Michalchuk—what would everyone think if they saw you like this? You've got to get back to normal." Hazel preached in a low, fervent whisper.

"But, Hazel, I'm huge! I just know somebody's going to say something! I can't do this! I'm going back home!" I was near hysterics.

"No, Paige! You're going to go through with this and you're going to be strong about it. Just think of it this way: the only ones who'll notice are the only ones who know." Hazel soothed me, but was still strong and stood her ground. She added, "And exactly how many do know?"

"Just you and Craig," I replied, still staring at the school as though it were time-bomb waiting to go off.

"Plus, who's going to automatically assume you're pregnant? They'll just think you're letting yourself go." Hazel said dismissively, guiding me by my elbow up to the school.

Had I not been so nervous and scared, I would have made a great comeback. It just wasn't in me at the time. I was too busy being paranoid and thinking everyone was staring at me and thinking, "Gasp, Paige Michalchuk's pregnant! What a slut!"

"Hey, Paige," Ashley greeted Hazel and I at my locker.

"Hey, Ash," I returned shakily.

Though I didn't notice, Ashley gave Hazel a What-the-heck-is-up-with-her look and all Hazel did was shrug.

"So, what's been going on with you this weekend?" Ashley asked me.

"Nothing!" I snapped without realizing it. "What makes you think anything special went on this weekend!"

Ash's eyes got big and she looked at me as if I was going nuts, which I felt like at the time.

"Chill out, it was just a question."

"Sorry, I'm just feeling kind of—icky—this morning. I don't mean to be a complete psycho." I apologized.

"Forgiven. But, just cool it a little bit." Ash smiled playfully, and tried my best to muster up the same look.

Needless to say, I failed as Jimmy, Spinner and Craig walked up to us. At the sight of both the guys together, I felt my chest tighten and I my heart skip a beat at the same time. One was for Spinner, one was for Craig.

"Good morning, ladies." Spinner said pleasantly. "You all are looking especially lovely this morning—namely you, Paige."

Giving him a quick once over, I replied, "Thank you, Gavin."

Looking a little put-down, Spinner just let a small, indiscreet sigh escape him. He was apart of my past that I felt didn't need to be revisited, so I just let him go. Not to say we weren't still on speaking terms, we were, I just didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Are we feeling okay this morning, Paige?" Craig asked with double meaning.

He did an expert job at sounding as though he were just concerned, like Ash or Jimmy would be, but he was also hid that other meaning of wanting to know how the baby and I were.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would quit being such a Mother Superior…" I murmured, gathering my books for my first class.

"Just checking," Craig said smoothly.

I had to bite back the smile that was threatening to breakthrough and shine like a million suns. I just wanted so bad to leap into his arms and kiss him passionately, but, no one knew about me and Craig except for Hazel, and I didn't want to cause a double scene in the middle of the hallway.

"Ready for another long week?" Ashley asked everyone.

"Well, think of it this way, only four more days until Christmas break." Jimmy said shrugging.

"True," Hazel agreed.

Talking and clowning around further down the hall, Emma Nelson, Toby Isaacs, and JT Yorke were gathered at Toby and JT's locker talking excitedly. Now was as good as time as any to tell Manny we needed to talk.

"Wait up, guys," I said, slowing down as we neared them.

Hazel had a comforting smile on her face as I walked up to Manny, looking at her and no one else.

"Hi, Manny," I addressed with a smooth, friend tone.

"Hey, Paige," Manny said, as if she couldn't believe I was just stopping into say hello.

"I just wanted to you to know that I need to talk to you about something dealing with Squad." I informed.

I was fully aware that JT and Toby were staring intently at my chest, which I admit looked amazing in my cream-colored, off-the-shoulder, cashmere sweater.

"Is it really important?" Manny wondered.

"The most important thing that could happen to you, concerning the Squad, of course," I replied.

"Want to meet after school or what?"

"During lunch would be fine for me if it is for you."

"Okay. You can meet me in the gym." Manny conceded.

"Great, see you then." I smiled.

I had exactly three and a half hours to plan how I was going to break the news to Manny. Somehow, I could just feel that something big was going to happen. Maybe it was intuition, but I felt it was more a bad cause of nerves.

* * *

As the bell rang, releasing us for lunch, I felt my stomach churn horribly. Time had that nasty habit of speeding up when you where dreading something. To me, I had just sat down in Mr. Simpson's homeroom, and was talking to hazel about the baby. But, time contradicted me as I numbly walked towards the gym with Hazel. 

"Don't worry, Paige, Manny is going to totally understand. After all, she was in this same situation a few months ago. So, stop sweating it." Hazel soothed, confidently.

"Yeah, but you know she's going to want to know who the father is." I whispered.

"You don't have to tell her." Hazel reminded me.

Rounding the corner, I saw the gym door was open and Manny was sitting on the edge of the stage, waiting for me. As I stood outside, I realized that I had nothing to be afraid of when it came to Manny. Like Hazel had said, she had been in the same situation not to long ago, and it wasn't like she couldn't relate. But, I also came to the realization that by telling her, I was opening myself and Craig up to unbelievable hate and rumors. All it took was one simple mass e-mail to be sent through out the school, and I was finished. It didn't want that, but some things just had to done and dealt with—and as unfortunate as it was, this was one of them.

"Go, the faster you do this, the faster you'll get over this." Hazel prodded me in my back to make me step forward.

When I did, my heel made a click on the polished wood of the gym, and Manny looked up. Jumping down off the stage, she came to greet me.

"So," she began, "what was so important that I'm giving up half my lunch period to talk with you."

It took a few minutes to pull the pre-rehearsed answer from my mind, but when I did find my vocal cords, I was glad I sounded like the regular, cool, confident Paige Michalchuk.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." I said smoothly.

"On what?" Manny asked confusedly.

"On becoming the captain of the Spirit Squad." I responded, slightly bitterly.

"But, Paige, that's your position." Manny countered, as if I was off my rocker.

"Not anymore. I'm quitting the Squad, and that means that you're becoming the captain." I informed the now gaping Manny.

"You're quitting?" she echoed incredulously.

"Yes, Manuela," I sighed, slightly irritated.

"Well, how come? I mean the founder and captain of the Degrassi Community School's first cheerleading team doesn't just up and quit because the sun is shining two degree to many to the west." Manny ranted.

I took a deep breath and said, "Manny, can you promise me that what I'm about to tell you, you won't tell anyone else, not even yourself."

"If it's the reason why you're quitting the Squad, then yes, I want to know and I promise that once I know I won't tell." Manny said, taking a step closer to me, and sounding both eager and furious.

"Okay, the only reason I'm quitting the Squad is because—well, I'm p-p-pregnant." I stammered.

I swear that if Manny's jaw had dropped any lower, it would have been dragging the floor. Nothing but pure, unadulterated shock graced her pretty features and everything was silent. It was a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"I knew it," she breathed.

"What? How did you know?" I asked stupidly.

"Come on, Paige, you must have forgotten that you're talking to Santos the Slut." Manny said bitterly.

"Manny, don't think of yourself like that." I reprimanded. "You made a mistake and this one, people just noticed."

She snorted with bitter laughter, and smiled, "It's different now that you're on the other side of the tracks, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Oh, don't you remember? Last year, I was a slut, the one who got pregnant and got an abortion, on top of stealing your best friend's boyfriend." Manny said angrily.

Nothing could stop the guilt from swelling deep in my chest. It was true that almost every time I saw the poor girl, I was with Ashley and didn't hesitate to antagonize her. I was just me being loyal to one of my best friends, not deliberately trying to hurt her. But obviously, that was a stupid mistake that was coming back to bite me in the ass. I knew that now she would hate me, and I honestly couldn't blame her.

"Manny, I'm sorry for all of that. I never deliberately tried to hurt you, I was just supporting Ashley." I sheepishly offered the peace.

"Yeah, but no one ever realizes that Craig was the one that cheated on his girlfriend. They just see Manny, the school slut and baby killer." Manny said bitterly, tears welling in her eyes.

In an attempt to swallow her sobs, Manny put her hand over her mouth and made a movement as if she as choking. I felt strongly for her. Because, ever since Saturday evening, I'd found at least one reason to cry. I stepped closer to her and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and for that one moment in time, Manny Santos and I connected. We finally understood each other truly. She knew my pain, and I could feel hers. She let the tears come as freely and plentifully as they wished.

"I'm sorry, Paige, I never meant to break you and Spinner up." Manny sobbed.

"No, no, Manny, hon, you didn't so that. Trust me it's not your fault that we broke up." I soothed, rubbing the sides of her arms.

"Yes it is. I took advantage that you weren't at the car wash and—"

"Manny! You've got to believe me when I say that the break up was not your fault. We actually broke up way before that, emotionally." I assured her.

"Are you sure, because I'd never forgive myself if I was the cause of more pain."

"Manuela, you were not the reason for the break-up." I smiled.

She finally looked like she accepted the fact that she didn't cause the break-up. She returned my smile, with only half the feeling and we finally seemed to be at a crossroads. She wiped at her eyes to not smear her makeup anymore, and fanned at her eyes.

"Now that I'm finally finished making a fool of myself," she laughed, "Congratulations."

"Thank you,"

"How far along are you?" she asked curiously.

"About six to eight weeks." I informed.

"Wow, you, the Paige Michalchuk, are pregnant! I never thought that you and Spinner would take such a big step in your relationship."

But, before I could stop myself or realize what I was doing, I disgustedly blurted out, "This is not Spinner's baby."

Raising her perfectly arched, black eyebrows at me, Manny looked at me expectantly.

"Are you saying that you cheated on Spinner?" she asked.

"Yes," I murmured guiltily.

She looked slightly impressed with me, but at the same time scandalized. I knew that the moment of peace was about to be up.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Manny asked.

Fortunately, the bell rang, and I thought that it would give me the perfect excuse to get out of there. But, Miss Santos wasn't letting me off that easily. As I turned to walk out of the gym, Manny leaped in front of me and blocked my path.

"Paige, who did you two-time Spinner with?" she asked grinning.

"Manny, I really don't want to tell you." I pleaded.

"Oh, come on, Michalchuk, it's not like I haven't already got one of your deepest secrets under my belt."

Sighing, I primed myself for anything. She could hit me, push me, call me a slut, run out into the hall and scream at the top of her lungs that I was pregnant and had cheated on Spinner; she could do anything she damn well pleased because she had me blackmailed.

I muttered something that was intended to be 'Craig' but ended up sounding more like 'crème'. She leaned forward, enjoying milking this for all this was worth.

"I didn't hear you," she taunted.

"Oh, Manny, you really don't want to hear this." I warned.

"Oh, yeah, I do. Now say it clearly."

"Manny, you really don't—"

"Paige, tell me who the father is!" she said, a little too loudly.

"Shut up, Santos! I don't want the entire school to know!"

"Paige…"

"Fine! Since you want to know so badly, the father of my baby is Craig!" I hissed, callously enjoying the severe look of scandal and disbelief that crossed her face.

Well, so much for mending our differences, I thought bitterly, watching her Godiva chocolate brown eyes turn cold and hurt in an instant.

"Craig, Craig Manning?" she weakly said.

"Yes, Craig Manning. How many other Craigs do you know?" I snapped, nastily.

"Paige! You're making a horrible mistake!" she warned coldly.

"Oh yeah, why don't you educate me on the finer points of a relationship?" I wasn't in the mood for another round of 'Craig's a horrible person, don't make this mistake'.

"How can you say that! Look at what he did to me and Ash! Do you really want that to happen that to you, your baby?"

"Manny, please, if I've heard this once I've heard it a million times. If you're going to hate me, hate me, but don't scrutinize my decision to keep my baby or stay with Craig." I said wearily; I was suddenly very tired, and very hungry.

"Paige," she began as though she couldn't believe what she was saying, "I don't hate you completely. Yes, I am jealous of you and Craig, and angry that Craig has done this to someone else, I just don't want you to go through what I went through with him."

I looked up at her with soft, sincere eyes. Manny was bigger than I would have been in her situation, and for that, I guess I respected her.

"Thanks for your concern Manny, but I truly don't think our situations are going to be similar." I offered gently.

"As much as I hate admit it, you might be right." Manny nodded with acceptance of the situation. "But, I have to say, I just hope that you don't have through what I went through. My mother gave me the worst ultimatum I could think of: get an abortion, or get out of her house. I hope your mother isn't doing that to you."

"Thankfully, no; I'm carrying this baby to term and Craig and I are going to raise it together."

"You're lucky. And as a friend, I have to say, I'm truly happy for you." Her smile was the warmest I'd ever received from her.

"Friend?" I questioned, slightly shocked.

"Well, before we officially become friends, I have to get something out of my system." Manny said grinning.

"Go ahead, comment. And, be the nastiest you can be." I smiled, knowing what she wanted to do.

"Paige Michalchuk, you are the skankiest slut I've ever seen. I've never met anyone as trashy, whore-y, and sluttier than yourself, and I'm surprised that I haven't gotten gonorrhea just from standing next you. I hate you for stealing my first love, and letting him get you pregnant. And, I wish nothing but the worst on you and Craig's relationship, because I still have feelings for him and don't really want to let him go.

"I hope Ashley goes thermonuclear on you for getting pregnant by her quote-on-quote soul mate, and I would honestly support her in whatever she does to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to your baby, but I hope someone tells he or she how his or her father is a dirty man whore and his or her mother is a kinky slut. And, lastly, I wish you experience ten times worst than what I experienced when everyone else finds out your pregnant." Letting a deep, cleansing breath come from the very bottom of her stomach, Manny opened her eyes and smiled widely.

Impressed, I nodded and said, "Wow, you really had a lot of pent-up hatred didn't you?"

"Well, some of that was for everybody who put me through unimaginable hell over the last year, and for Ashley, who screamed for the entire cafeteria to hear that I was pregnant. But, now, all of my problems with you are behind and I can finally be a true friend to you."

"I'm glad, because, I'm really going to need someone who _knows_ to help me through this." I sighed, walking to her and putting my arm around her shoulders to guide her from the gym.

"I'll try my best on the pregnancy part, because you've got to remember, I was about three months along when I abort my baby, but on the coping when everyone else finds out, I'm your girl." Manny smiled, putting her arm around my waist.

Amazingly, as Manny and I walked to the receptionist's desk to get a late slip, I felt a huge weight lift off my chest. I had a new friend that could really help me through this, a boyfriend that was totally supportive and loving about my being pregnant, a best friend that understood enough to be the voice of reason when hormones over took me, and a mother and brother that were going to be there to support and help me, no matter what. I vaguely remember thinking that no one had ever described heaven as being so gratifying.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Phew, this was the longest chapter I've ever written—twelve solid pages on Microsoft Word! Okay, so maybe I lied about Manny and Paige having a catfight, but there is certainly one coming up that will really knock your socks off. I promise that latter catfight. But, once I saw where this Manny-Paige relationship could go, I couldn't make them hate each other. Think if it this way: she's gained one solid, for-sure friend so far, but is definitely going to lose another really good friend—and it's going to be a point of no return. Can you guess who it is?

**

* * *

**

Reviewers

**Maibe Josie**: You are so awesome! You continue to give me the best constructive criticism on the Net, and it's helping me improve! From what I was reading on the synopsis for "Accidents Will Happen Parts One and Two", it said that Manny's mother was strict. So, I guess I figured that meant she would think it's a disgrace to the family for Manny to get pregnant out of wedlock and she would make her get and abortion. Plus, my friend Soona's family is from the Philippines and Soona said that they considered it a huge disgrace to the family to have a baby out of wedlock, so I was just going on what Soona and said. But thanks for your thoughts. Anyways, the fact that Manny's mother made her get an abortion fits perfectly into future chapters—you'll see what I'm talking about.

You guys are so awesome! You are really encouraging me to write more, it's only my second day posting on this site, and your making me feel so friggin' awesome about my writing abilities. I think I might start another story about another diverse couple…interested?


	7. Thermonuclear Explosions

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dreams

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six  
**Thermonuclear Explosions

After school, Hazel, Jimmy, Craig, and Ashley and I were supposed to meet at the Dot for a little while, just to hang out. I was so excited about my new alliance with Manny, without thinking about the possible consequences, I invited her. Of course, she as ecstatic about finally being able to be let back into the 'in' circle she immediately accepted without letting me finish my sentence.

We were both in a state of euphoria that we didn't really notice the looks we got from the gang as we walked into the Dot together, talking like old friends.

"Hey, guys," I smiled dreamily and took a seat next to Craig.

"Um, hi, everybody," Manny said sheepishly.

Ashley was giving her a look of deepest hate, Craig looked as if he'd seen a ghost, and Jimmy and Hazel were quietly observing the scene with intent eyes. I didn't take long for the tension to build up so quickly, you could cut it with a Swiss Army knife.

"I invited Manny to hang with us, I hope that's okay." I said in a tone that dared someone to object.

"That's cool, it been a while since we've seen you, Manny." Jimmy was trying desperately to ease the thick tension that had suddenly clouded up our table.

"How've things been with you and JT?" Hazel asked, warmly.

I was really thankful for Jimmy and Hazel, the only sane ones at this table and how they were trying to make things better. So far, Craig hadn't said anything, but was intently staring at me with a strong look of panic in his eyes. And I realized why. Sitting at the table with him was his pregnant girlfriend, his used-to-be pregnant ex-girlfriend, and his deceived and heartbroken first love. I truly felt for my sweet boyfriend.

"Well, um, we kind of broke up a couple of months ago. It just wasn't working out." Manny informed quietly.

"Oh, what happened? Got by pregnant again by another girl's cheating boyfriend?" Ashley said nastily, but held her menu up as if she were asking Manny about the latest Green Day video.

Manny's head hung desolately and Hazel and I sharply glared at Ashley. I might not have understood her pain, but couldn't she at least get Manny a try before ripping into her like a starving dingo?

"Ashley, you don't need to go there. What's in the past should stay in the past." Hazel reproached firmly.

"I'm just saying…" Ashley shrugged.

"Anyways, Manny, I heard we raise eight hundred dollars for the Squad's new uniforms." Jimmy conversed.

"Yeah, you guys were great at the car wash and I think that helped raise some of the money." Manny still looked very uncomfortable.

"We weren't that great, but I'm glad we could help." Jimmy laughed.

Spinner walked up to the table, apparently not noticing the occupants of the table, because when he took out his ordering pad, he looked up and uttered a light, "Oh boy,"

"Hey, Spin," everyone at the table, including me, said lightly.

"So, what can I get everyone?" he asked, attempting to keep his professional demeanor.

"I'll just have a basket of fries," Hazel requested.

"Jimmy?"

"Uh, just a burger, I guess. I'll eat off Hazel's fries." Jimmy said dismissively, and winked at his girlfriend.

"Cool…any specifics?"

"Nah, just keep light on the mayo,"

"Right-o…Ash?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Ashley replied, still staring intently at the menu.

"Paige?"

"The same as Jimmy and Hazel and add a chocolate and strawberry shake," I waved off my unusually large request as Spinner looked at me strangely.

"Any specifics?"

"Um, extra pickles,"

"Okay," Spinner still looked at me strangely, but moved on. "Craig?"

"What?"

"Dude, do you want anything?"

"No, nothing, nothing at all," Craig seemed giddy and nervous, judging by the way snapped at Spinner.

"Okay and Manny?"

"Um, just a Caesar salad with a Diet Coke." Manny replied nervously.

"I see we're trying to keep our little body trim and healthy for the next child, huh?" Ashley sniped viciously.

"Ashley!" I said firmly.

"What, I'm just conversing with the little slut." Ashley snapped, slamming her menu down on the table.

"Stop antagonizing her. She's already apologized for what happened last year, so just let it go. Manny's trying to put everything behind her and be the bigger person, so why can't you do the same?" I nearly yelled.

"Here it goes," I heard Spinner mutter, before sidling away.

"No I can't 'put it behind me and be the bigger person', Paige! Do you have any, any idea what my life's been like since that-that-that little incident?" Ashley yelled.

She was fired up and so was I. I wasn't about to let her put Manny through this, not after the little heart to heart we had this morning.

"No, I don't know what your life's been like, but have you stopped to think what her life's been like since then?" I hollered.

The Dot was dead quiet; every eye on me and Ash's falling out. I could have sworn that the cooks in the back had stopped to listen to our conversation.

"Oh, yeah, let's throw a pity party for Manny! Her life's been so, so hard. I mean, who wouldn't want a break after stealing someone's boyfriend, getting pregnant by that stolen boyfriend, and then killing an innocent life that got caught in the crossfire! Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for all you've been through, Manny!" For the latter part of the statement, she stared coldly at Manny.

Before I had a chance to bellow the many thoughts running through my head, Manny had leapt to her feet, and fierce coldness in her eyes.

"You don't know what I've been through Kerwin, so don't start giving everyone that I'm-the-victim-here bull!" Manny screamed, seething.

"Oh, what've you've been through poor Manny? What could have been so heart achingly bad for you?" Ashley simpered sardonically.

"I had to kill my baby, Ashley!" Though Manny was still seething with rage, she had begun to tear up and I protectively put an arm around her shoulders.

"And I suppose it wasn't your choice to kill you baby?" Ashley sneered.

"No," Manny growled, "I would have never, ever killed my baby if I would have had the opportunity to choose."

"Then what happened? Did your mommy make you do it?" Ashley scoffed.

"Actually, she did. She made me, _made me_, get an abortion because if I kept my baby, then I'd be a disgrace to the family and she would have kicked me out!" Manny screeched.

"Yeah right. I bet you were only intent on continuing with your raunchy little life of sleeping around and breaking people's hearts." Ashley spat.

Nobody had anytime to prepare themselves as Manny launched herself at Ashley, furiously slapping and hitting anywhere she could touch. Hazel and I stared in shock as Jimmy and Craig leaped up to separate the now viciously fighting girls.

Jimmy had Ashley and Craig had Manny, but, unfortunately, both girls were still reaching and clawing for each other.

"You are nothing but a self-centered bitch who thinks of nothing but her own problems! NO wonder Craig cheated on you!" Manny teased callously, a small trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth.

Once again, Ashley slapped Manny. This was really getting of hand, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the cause for it.

"Okay, dude, you guys have to get out of here with this!" Spinner said, breaking the nasty, tense silence.

"That's fine by me! I don't want to get syphilis from standing to close to this skanky slut!" Ashley hollered, jerking fiercely away from Jimmy and storming out of the Dot.

For several minutes, no one moved, then, gradually, everyone returned back to whatever they were doing, but you could still here the excited buzz about the fight.

We all sat down, Manny trying her best to fix herself up.

"Here, hon, let me help you," I offered, taking my napkin a blotting at the corner of Manny's mouth.

"When did you two become such great friends?" Jimmy asked, scowling slightly.

"Just today, actually, right after I made her captain of the Spirit Squad." I informed absentmindedly.

"Why'd you do that?" Craig and Jimmy questioned in unison.

"You haven't told them?" Manny wondered.

"Well, Craig and Hazel know…" I said in a low whisper.

"Then what don't I know?" Jimmy sat forward in his chair looking around at all four us expectantly.

We were silent under Jimmy's eager stare. I didn't know how I should tell him. Jimmy was a very understanding and accepting person, but you just couldn't tell how a person was going to react.

"Paige, do you want to…" Craig trailed off, motioning to Jimmy.

Sighing, I answered, "You can if you want to."

"I know someone's got five seconds to spill…or else." Jimmy threatened impatiently.

"Well, Jimmy, aah, Paige is—pregnant." Craig stumbled and faltered over his words.

We watched as Jimmy's expression melt into a combined mixture of shock, excitement, and disbelief.

"Does Spinner know?" he asked suddenly.

"Wait; do you know who this baby is for?" I asked.

"Craig, duh," Jimmy shrugged.

"You knew about us?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I assumed that since you asked him did he want to tell me, that the baby must be her. I'm not making to big of an assumption here, am I?"

"No, you're right. The baby is Craig's and Craig and I are together."

"Well, congratulations. I'm happy that you've both finally found someone who makes you happy." Jimmy smiled.

"Just think, Jimmy," Hazel began, "We're going to be Auntie Hazel and Uncle Jimmy!"

"And Auntie Manny," I grinned.

"You'd really let your baby called me that?" Manny wondered softly.

"Of course, Manny, come on," I said, "You're my friend and whether you like it or not, you're a part of my life and my baby's life now!"

"Thanks, Paige," Manny smiled, and reached over to pull me into a hug.

"So, you never answered the question, Paige, how come you're quitting the Spirit Squad?" Craig inquired.

"Craig, you are so male, it's unbelievable." Hazel shook her head at Craig's ignorance.

"What, I just want to know why she's quitting Squad, a simple question. Why does that make me 'so unbelievably male'?" Craig defended.

"Do you really want her doing all those stunts and jumping around while she's pregnant?" Hazel insinuated, as if she was hoping Craig was going to catch on.

"Ah, right…" The idea dawned on Craig and he agreed solemnly.

"So, do you know how far along you are or what you're having?" Jimmy solicited curiously.

"I'm about two months along, and Craig and I are going to find out what it is next—." I shared gleefully.

"Find out what what is?" Spinner asked, coming to our table with two trays loaded with our food.

Once again, the silence was unbelievably heavy as Spinner stared around keenly. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go, but I guess that since I had so many people that supported me that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, Spinner, there's something that's happened between me and Craig." I began softly.

"What, you two are together?" he asked dismissively.

"That and…"

"And what, Paige, you can tell me you know." Spinner pressed.

"Craig and I are together, and we're are—"

"Spinner," Craig interrupted me, standing. "Paige is pregnant."

For a moment, Spinner looked shocked, but then it looked as if something slowly dawned on him.

"But, Paige, we've never—well, you know, done the nasty."

Hanging my head desolately, I responded, "I know."

"Then how are you—" it seemed as though he was starting to ask what happened, but then without warning, he exclaimed, "SLUT!"

"Hey!" Craig yelled, pushing Spinner's shoulder.

"It nothing but the truth! Paige is a slut! She cheated on me with some other guy, and got pregnant on top of it!" Spinner yelled; once again, the entire confines of the restaurant were thrown into silence.

"It's no worst than what you've don't to her, Spinner! Making her pay you pack for your wrecked car after she crashed it into the car of the creep who raped her! Then, on top of that, you go and flirt and try to make a pass on Manny at the car wash! That she's totally justified for what she did!" Hazel burst out, jumping to her feet in a livid rage.

"Shut up, Aden, this has nothing to do with you!" Spinner warned in a low voice, pointing a finger at Hazel.

"Now you're taking this too far, Mason. Don't talk to Hazel or Paige like that." Craig and Jimmy growled concurrently, Craig once again pushing Spinner on the shoulder.

"You two know who it is, don't you! You both know who got this slut pregnant!" Spinner accused.

He pushed Craig back and they stood two inches from each others face, breathing heavily and glaring.

"What if we do know, what are you going to do about it?" Jimmy snarled.

Manny had affectionately wrapped her arms around me, as I fought back tears. She was silently soothing me, hoping that I wouldn't get worked up. The truth was, I wanted so bad to throw everything in Spinner's face, just to let everything out. But somehow, I knew that Jimmy and Craig wouldn't give me the pleasure of defending myself. So, I sat there, my hands over my mouth to stop the sobs, and listened to the scene unfold in front of me.

"I want to know! Tell me who's the man whore who got Paige pregnant, so I can congratulate him on sleeping with a slut!" Spinner roared.

"I'm standing right here, congratulate me, Spinner." Craig said in a treacherously low voice.

Spinner's face contorted in vicious vehemence. He roughly pushed Craig back into a table, and Craig screamed out in pain and rage.

"Craig!" I yelled, trying to break free from Manny's embrace.

"You're the one who slept with her?" Spinner screamed, putting his foot on top of Craig's chest.

"Manny, Hazel, take Paige home, she doesn't need to see this." Jimmy muttered, angrily glaring at Spinner yelling down on Craig.

"Come on, Paige," Manny urged softly.

"But, Craig, he's—Manny I can't…" as she and Hazel gently walked me from the restaurant, I was in a daze.

I hoped that Craig and Jimmy would take care of Spinner, and I wished Spinner wouldn't hurt Craig. I didn't know if I could handle it, I didn't know what I would do if Craig got hurt.

"Manny, I can't deal with this! I thought everything would be okay once I told Craig. I thought that everything would be smooth sailing from there. Maybe keeping this baby is a mistake! May be I should just get an abortion and move on—" I was delirious with fear and worry.

"Paige, no!" Hazel and Manny chorused.

Manny stepped in front of me and put both hands on my shoulders, firmly staring into my jade green eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"Paige, you aren't speaking rationally. You're scared and you're worried for Craig, so you're not thinking clearly. You aren't aborting this baby, because you are going to carry it to term, and you're going to deliver. And then, you and Craig are going to raise a wonderful baby—together. So, just calm down and take a deep breath." Manny guided softly, but firmly.

"Manny is right, Paige, you need to calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby." Hazel rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"You're both right," I said tearfully.

"How about we just go to my house, relax, and wait for Jimmy or Craig to call?" Manny offered.

"That's a great idea!" Hazel smiled at Manny.

"Okay, yeah," I said, dismally looking back in the direction of the Dot.

"Nobody but my mom should be home, so we should plenty of privacy." Manny said soothingly.

I tried my best to calm down and look forward to going to Manny's house. But, somehow another wave of dread developed heavily in my chest, telling me that this day was only going to get worse.**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

* * *

See, when I promise something I give it to you! Even though it seemed like it this chapter, Paige hasn't lost Ashley yet, but… have no fear, for the end is near! Spinner and Ash are going to play a key role in future chapters, adding to the warning that everything isn't going to be a basket of roses for Paige and Craig. And a little warning, next chapter is going to be a tear jerker. I'm not going to tell you what it deals with, but get your tissues ready because the tears are sure to come! Keep reviewing! **

* * *

**

Reviewers

**Maibe Josie**: You just bring tears to my eyes, dude! You are such a great reviewer and it's wonderful to know your enjoying this. I understand, but I can't really counter that, because I haven't seen the episode, so I'm not going to get the full effect of the emotion portrayed. I can only go by the scripts and what my imagination allows me to perceive. I hope this chapter will satisfy you until Paige breaks the news to Ash. Trust me, homes; it's going to be good.

**Baby05**: You totally deserve the "Loyal Reader and Reviewer Award", but, I must say, you are in tough competition with Maibe Josie! No, scratch that, you've both earned your awards separately. Maibe Josie gives me best constructive criticism on the Net (she's earned the "Thank you Lord for Having Her Help Me Improve Award") and you give me the praise and encouragement to keep going (you got like two awards now!). You both are lovely and I love you! But, since you get so emotional easily, I'm sure your going to want to read this from a distance, because you might cry so hard, you'll damage the keyboard. Just kidding!

And, Medicated and Dedicated, if you're still out there, come on back and review! I miss your wit and support! But, everyone, should keep reviewing, it's about to get ugly (in a good way)…and keep on the look out for my newest fic "Behind These Hazel Eyes"—it's a Jiberty, but totally the Jiberty pairing you areexpecting! Keep on the look out for that one! I love you all and good night!


	8. Giving Him His Daugther

**Please Don't Evny Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dream

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight  
**Giving Him His Daughter

"Mom," Manny called out, as we entered the Santos home. "Daddy?"

The house was silent, which made us aware that we were completely alone. I observed that the house was decorated in mostly Filipino themes, much like Hazel had that obvious air of African/Muslim culture in her home. It was beautiful to see that the Santoses took pride in their ethnic background, something that I wished my family could with our Ukrainian heritage.

Manny led us up the polished oak stairs and into her room.

"Wow, this is a very cute room, Manny." Hazel complemented, looking impressed.

I too was impressed to at the theme of blended purple, pink, and white along with the subtle appearance of stuffed animals and cutesy things like Precious Moments figurines. But, something I noticed in particular was something that was like a shrine that sat on the top shelf of the bookcase built into the wall.

Two small, Precious Moments angels, a boy and a girl, were kneeling on a tuft of clouds, facing each other and it had a picture of a sonogram in a frame behind the figurines. And two small pillows, one embroidered with blue thread and the other a rich pink, sat on either side of the picture frame and behind each respective figurine.

The tears were almost too many to keep back, as it dawned on me what that shrine meant. It was for her lost baby and since she didn't know what it was, she had combined it to be for a boy and girl. While Hazel and Manny conversed about her CD collection, I stood in front of the bookcase, too mesmerized be the shrine's combined beauty, sadness, and love.

"Hey, Paige, do you want—oh." Manny had turned to ask me about something, but caught me staring at the shrine.

"Manny, this is so, so incredible. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to loose your baby, but it's beautiful that you could honor him or her this way." I murmured, emotionally.

"Yeah, I wasn't far along enough to find out what it was—just two days under sixteen weeks. Craig and I hoped that it was a girl, but, we'll never know now." Manny said, and I could feel the tears in her voice.

Looking over at her, she stared up at the shrine with the same emotion as me, but stronger and with tears in her eyes.

"Would you mind reading them inscriptions on the pillows to me?" I queried gently.

Looking back to the floor, Manny whispered, "To who might have been my precious baby boy. I never got the chance to meet you, know you, or love you like I truly wanted too, but that didn't stop the pain of my loss of you any less. I know you are now in heaven, looking down on me and giving me strength when I need it the most, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for never giving you the chance at life. If I could turn back the hands of time I would have waited a little longer to bring you into this world, but we can't change history but we can regret the mistakes we made. I love you and hope to see you again someday, so I can really love you the way God meant for it to be. I love you the most, your mommy."

Throughout the whole message, Manny held her head down and her voice got thicker, with the lingering pain of loosing her baby. I looked over at Hazel to see her eyes shining too and her face streaked with tears. We both could only imagine a fraction of the horror Manny must have felt every day.

"And, it's the same thing for a girl, except at the beginning, I profess how much I would have like having her as a daughter." Manny sobbed.

"Oh, Manny," Hazel said, stepping forward and taking her into her arms.

Manny held onto Hazel, as though she were a scared child, and cried heavily. This time, when I cried just as hard as Manny, I knew it wasn't hormones, but the fact that at one point and time, we both faced the harsh decision whether or not we should terminate our pregnancies. The only difference was, mine was an empty threat that hung loosely in the winds and Manny was a followed through reality that she carried with her everyday.

All three of us must have cried for a good thirty minutes, before Manny's door was eased open, and Mrs. Santos stood in the doorway. Manny raised her head from Hazel's shoulder, and looked towards the doorway at her mother, who was staring at the three of us with a confused look on her face.

"Manuela," Mrs. Santos began softly, "I didn't know you brought friends home."

"I'm sorry I didn't call before hand, Mama, it was just a spur of the moment thing." Manny apologized. "Mama, these are my friends, Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden."

"Hello ladies," Mrs. Santos smiled warmly, "I'm Sonia Santos, Manuela's mother. It's nice too meet you."

"Nice too meet you too, I'm Paige," I gulped.

Somehow, it was hard to believe that this woman, who was standing here and smiling at us like daughters, could be responsible for so much of Manny's pain. Couldn't she see by looking at her daughter, that every day was a constant struggle for strength and happiness?

"And I'm Hazel, it's nice too meet you also," Hazel smiled just as warmly as Mrs. Santos, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"Well, I'm glad Manuela invited you over, you all should have fun together. But, I must ask—why are you three crying?" Mrs. Santos looked between us, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing, Mama. We were just listening to a song on the radio that made us emotional. You know the routine, hormones with feet." Manny lied with ease.

"What song could have made you cry that hard? And there's no use in crying you've been crying hard, Manuela, I can tell that you have. Your nose is all red and your eyes have become blotchy." Mrs. Santos knew her daughter well, but not well enough.

"One of Selena's ballads, "Dreaming of You", and then Mariah Carey's "Butterfly" followed that one, and the next thing we knew, we were in tears." I stepped in before Manny could say anything.

Mrs. Santos nodded and winked at us.

"It must be that time of the month. When women get around each, they tend to start their periods around the same time, so all is understood. Before I leave, would you girls like anything to eat, drink?" Manny's mother offered.

"No thanks, Mama, we just came from the Dot, and we should be good for another couple of hours or so." Manny said sweetly.

"Oh, actually, if you have it and it's not too much to ask, could I bother you for something sweet?" I asked, discreetly putting my hand on my stomach.

"Oh, not problem, dear. What would you like, because we have chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, and…oh, yes, I forgot that we still have half a cake let over from Saturday! So, anything appeal to you?"

Truth be told, everything appealed to me and I was practically drooling. But, I didn't want to sound like a freeloading pig in front of Manny's mother, so I offered to get it myself.

"Certainly. Manuela, show Paige to the kitchen, will you? I have to leave again or else I'm going to be late." Mrs. Santos seemed to suddenly remember she had to be in somewhere.

"Okay…when will Daddy be home?" Manny asked.

"Oh, I'm such an airhead! I completely forgot to tell you that your father had back home, to Manila, for some business. It was urgent, and he left while you were in school, but he told me to tell you he loves you and he'll call you tonight." Mrs. Santos informed, and I watched as Manny's face fell pitifully.

She and her father must have a close relationship, for her to look so hopeful as she asked, then crushed when she found out he was on business. I wished for the same thing with my father, but I knew it wasn't happening. For all I knew, he could have a whole other family, and just forgotten about me, Dylan, and Mom.

"But, sweetheart, I really have to go now. You all help yourselves to whatever's in the kitchen, and Manuela, feel free to have Paige and Hazel stay the night. I might have and all-night ahead of me. I love you, and I'll see you later. And, Paige, Hazel, it was nice meeting you." And with a quickly blown air-kiss and a wave, Mrs. Santos left for where I assumed she worked.

"I hate my family," Manny mumbled miserably, her head sinking back onto Hazel's shoulder.

"Hate is a strong word," I replied casually sitting on her bed.

"No, this is the perfect word. My mother is always gone, and the only time we are really together is in the mornings when she comes in and even then, it for like ten minutes before I have to leave for school. And then, my dad is gone for most of the time. Mostly, it's going back home to Manila, but other times, it's England, Mexico, New York, Los Angeles…among other places so far from home." Manny shared, a newfound passion in her voice.

"Wow, that's must be tough. Do you two have a good relationship?" I wondered.

"It's better than me and my mom's, but not as good as I'd like it to be. He's a wonderful dad, and when he is home, we spend so much time together, just laughing and talking about stuff…that's why I miss so much when he's gone." Manny sighed dejectedly.

"What did he think about the whole incident with Craig?" I asked softly.

"He was disappointed in me, and wanted to kill Craig, but he was totally against the abortion because of Daniela—" As if she realized what she was talking about, she stopped suddenly.

"Who's Daniela?" Hazel and I asked in unison.

"Nothing. Nobody, I mean, let's just drop this. It's really not something I should talk about." Manny hurriedly detached herself from Hazel and began walking towards her bedroom door. "Come on, Paige, let's get your food."

Hazel and I looked at each other, wondering who Daniela was and why Manny was so hesitant to talk about it. But, knowing that this was something that caused her major discomfort, I didn't peruse it any longer. We followed Manny into the kitchen, and I gleefully satisfied my craving for sweets with a chocolate and vanilla shake, sprinkled with Chip Ahoy! cookie crumbs and homemade German Chocolate cake mixed in.

* * *

As Manny, Hazel, and I laid on the Santoses living room floor, surrounded by pillows, blankets, and assorted snacks, my cell phone rang, and I dove for it. None of us had heard anything from either Jimmy or Craig in hours, besides the two minute call from Jimmy to Hazel, explaining that both were okay, though Craig was a little banged up, and everything was taken care of. I was still sick with worry, but felt a little better now that I knew Craig wasn't in the hospital. 

But now, as I stared down at the vibrating cell phone that was blaring "Bring Me to Life" as the ringtone, it was all I could do not to shout out with relief and burst into tears. The name on the caller ID said "Craig".

"Hello," I said desperately.

"Hey, baby, it's me." Craig replied wearily.

"Craig! Are you alright!" I felt short of breath waiting for his answer.

"Other than a couple of scrapes on my back, a busted lip and a bruised cheek, I'm fine. Just pissed to the high heavens for two reasons."

"What's wrong?" I asked alertly.

"Well, Paige, because of the fight, I had to tell Joey about us and about you." Craig revealed, slightly guiltily.

I was in silence for a full minute before my emotions got the better of me, and I exploded.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT ME!" I yelled furiously.

"Paige, I'm sorry I had to! I wasn't like Spinner was going to keep his mouth shut, so I figured it would be better coming from me than him." Craig yelled with the same ferocity.

"GREAT CRAIG, NOW EVERYONE KNOWS I'M A SKANKY SLUT!" I screamed. "THANKS A LOT, CRAIG!"

"You're overreacting, Paige! Joey is upset, yeah, but he's okay with it! After all, he helped Emma's mom when she got pregnant, so it's not like he hasn't been through this before!" he replied.

Calming down enough to quit screaming, I questioned, "Did he put you out or something?"

"Not at all. In fact, he wants to meet with your mom so they can work out a little deal to where as we can have our own little apartment." Craig disclosed his voice calm and steadier than before.

Shock must have over took my face because Manny and Hazel began furiously waving, motioning for me to tell them what happened. I ignored them and found my voice again.

"Are you serious, he wants to give us our own little apartment?" I gasped, shell-shocked.

"Yeah, baby! He figured that since we are having a child that I can't keep living in his garage, and your house isn't big enough to accommodate me, you, and a baby comfortably. So, it won't be anything big, but enough for the both of us and the baby to live comfortably. Like two bedrooms at the most." Craig explained, making my face light up with joy.

"This is amazing!" I rejoiced, "Craig, I'm so sorry about exploding on you earlier. I guess it was a mood swing or something, but I'm sorry for it."

"Don't apologize, babe, I got kind of hot headed too. I'm just so pissed at Spinner! I just know he's going to do something stupid tomorrow. He's just like that when you've go something he wants." Craig murmured, talking more to himself than me.

"Well, what exactly happened after Manny and Hazel lefty with me? What did you and Jimmy do to him?" I questioned.

"Basically, he had his foot on my chest for about twenty minutes hollering at me and trying to suffocate me. He kept going on and about how you were a—you know—and how we were supposed be friends and how friends didn't do this to each other, basic sappy bullshit—oh, sorry, Ang— and then, he said that he wished our baby would die—"

"Craig! He said that!" I was shocked beyond words that Spinner would say something like that, but once I thought about it, I wouldn't have put it past him.

"Yeah, and that was what really got me going. I just wanted to kill him, baby! It made me so pissed and angry that he would say something like that about our baby. I wanted to hurt him and cause him as much pain as he causing us, but I couldn't because of Jimmy. He wouldn't let me hurt him, hurt him, but he didn't let me get my fair amount of licks in." Craig informed angrily.

"Well, Jimmy's just looking out for you. It won't make things any better for me or the baby if you're in jail over murder," I grinned.

"I suppose you're right," Craig sighed.

"No, I am right. Craig, please, tomorrow, at school, don't do anything to push him. He knows now, and if he doesn't yell it out in front of everyone when we first get to school, then he's got us blackmailed. In a way, he's in control of everything." I reasoned wisely.

After a few moments, he agreed, "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Craig," I began, "Are you excited about this baby?"

"Excited? Paige, I'm ecstatic! This is my chance to be a better father than my own was, and I'm going to take it. I already love this baby more than—than anything in the world!" Craig reveled.

"More than me," I teased.

"Paige, don't start. I love you, and I'm in love with you, but this baby is just different."

"Aww, that's sweet. What do you want, a boy or a girl?" I speculated carefully.

"I don't know…a son would be great, you know, someone to play ball with, do manly-man things with, but a daughter would be so much better."

"How come?" I questioned.

"I honestly have no idea. Manny and I wanted a girl, so I guess that feeling is still left over. But, if we do have a girl, she's not dating until she's thirty-five."

I laughed, and replied, "You honestly think you could handle a girl?"

"Well, if she's as beautiful as her mother, I think I just might have to sit outside the house with a shotgun, and a box of non-perishable food items."

"I think I want a girl too," I mused softly.

"Hey, uh, Paige," Craig began uneasily.

"Yeah,"

"If we have a girl, are you going to tell Manny what it is?"

"Sure, I mean why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking that since we wanted a girl so badly, then her mother made her get an abortion, I thought that things would tense and complicated between you two." Craig sounded uneasy and worried, but spoke his mind.

The thought threw me into silence. That sounded like a very logical, true thing that would happen, but Manny was being so truthful and real with me that I couldn't imagine that happen. We were completely over all the things that happened last year, and now she was steadily becoming one of my best friends, even in the few hours we had mended our differences. I didn't want to loose Manny, but what Craig was saying seemed true.

"Please, that's not going to happen." I falsely assured myself. "But, I feel myself drifting, so I'm going to go head and go to sleep. But, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay," he said disappointedly, "I love you."

Trying to muster up a smile, I said, "I love you too" and I hung up.

Manny and Hazel didn't waste anytime. As soon as I slipped my phone back into my purse, they were right in front of me, waiting for all the details.

"Well," Hazel pressed, "what happened when we left? What'd they do?"

I recounted all the events Craig told me—like me they couldn't believe Spinner said that about our baby—and they lapped up all the details eagerly. But, Craig's accusation still weighed heavily on my mind and I just had to know.

"Manny, can I ask you something?" I began nervously.

"Sure," she conceded.

"Craig and I are going to find out what the baby is when I go back to the doctor in a month, and, this is something that really doesn't matter, but would you completely hate me if I had a baby girl?" I stammered and stumbled over my words, watching Manny's face crumble.

I thought it was from the fact that I might be right, but she proved me wrong when she opened her mouth.

"You honestly think I'd hate you for having a baby girl, Paige?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No, it was just that—"

"Paige, I know I didn't get to have my chance to have my girl, but if you have a girl, I will honestly be happier for you. In a way, I guess, it'll give me the chance to love her like my own." Manny smiled sadly, her eyes glistening in the dim light.

"Thanks, Manny," I said warmly, and leaned forward to hug her.

Smiling softly, and folding her hands like she was saying a prayer, Manny said, "Plus, if you're having a girl, you'll be able to give Craig the daughter he's always wanted."

I smiled thankfully at her, glad that she wasn't going to hate me if I had a girl and glad that Craig was wrong. But still, there was a lingering feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be as bright as today.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter one **

* * *

Ha! I told you this was going to be a tear jerker! I, the one that's in control of everything that goes down in this story, felt the familiar pricking of tears in the back of my eye when Manny was reading the pillows to Paige and Hazel—ah, so sad! But, the next chapter will be the one were STUFF goes down. And in chapter nine, we get a new character who will sort of kind of take Spinner's place. Sounds good, huh? As always, I'm not telling, but just know that you should expect some stuff. And, for all you who can't wait to find out what they're having, just two more chapters (three at the most) and you'll know what they're having! Be patient, keep on reviewing, and everything will pay off! **

* * *

**

Reviewers

**Xcrazibabii69x**- Ha, a new reviewer! Thanks for the awesome complements, you rock! No, I've never seen another Degrassi FanFiction site before this one, but there are tons of stories out there with similar names before, and that wasn't mine. But, keep reading and reviewing and maybe you'll win one of my awards! (LOL)

**Medicated and Dedicated**- Ellie and Marco will be in this story, but Ellie is Ashley's best friend, so you can imagine what's going to happen. After all, she was mean when Manny passed by them in the hall during "Accidents Will Happen Part One"…but Marco is still going to stick by Paige and Craig! So, no worries with there!

**Maibe Josie**- Well, actually, there is someone that's bipolar on the show, and that's Craig. But, since nothing after "Anywhere I Lay My Head" and "Islands in the Stream" happened, we've no knowledge of that in this story! But, if the has to be told, I don't really like Ashley. She just seems too self-absorbed with her own problems to think rationally, or see things through someone else's point of view. But, my not liking Ashley could be because I think Jake Epstein (Craig) is so **HOTT** and an excellent guitar player and I like Cassie Steele's (Manny) music and her acting style. I've got nothing against Melissa McIntyre (Ashley) but I just don't like her character…but, Ash and Paige will have a confrontation, but not in the way I think you want it. In the next chapter, you'll see!'

Everyone is wonderful, and all should keep reviewing! (In a British rocker's voice) Thank you everybody and g'night!


	9. Dmail of Mass Destruction

**Please Don't Envy Me  
**Written by: American Idiot's Broken Dreams

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine  
**D-Mail of Mass Destruction

"Hey, Michalchuk, seems like Santos the Slut's been teaching you some things, huh?"

"Ever heard of abstinence, Paige?"

"'Sometimes you've got to hand it Manning; he knows how to pick the sluts. So guess who has become Manning's screw of the week? The now pregnant Paige Michalchuk.'"

As Manny, Hazel, Jimmy, Craig and I walked into Degrassi that morning, those were the type of comments being thrown around, and from people we didn't even know. Now, my paranoia was becoming real as I people hissed and catcalled at me, some whispering and pointing and my slightly protruding stomach. I was wearing my favorite halter dress with a pair of jeans, but I didn't think anyone could see how big I was getting. After all, the dress flared, giving me plenty of room.

"Am I hearing what everyone else is hearing?" I asked weakly, as we all arrived at my locker.

"I heard that last one," Craig breathed, leaning against the locker.

"Paige!" I heard someone call out.

I leaned around Craig to see Marco, hurriedly walking towards me, clutching a piece of printing paper.

"Hey Marco, how—" I started to greet him, but cut me off.

"Have you checked your D-mail this morning?" Marco questioned.

"No, I just got here—" Once again, the frantic Marco cut me off.

"Go check it, now! There's something in there that you should know about."

Without giving me a chance to reply, Marco dragged me down the hallway to the Media Immersions Lab. He sat me down in front of a computer, and logged me in. And there, right on the screen in front of me, my D-mail inbox said that I had well over a hundred messages. But, there was only one I was interest in, the one that read, "To a Skanky Slut from Someone who knows."

"Marco, what in the world—" I started to ask did he know anything about this, but I was once again interrupted.

"Just open it," he pushed.

I clicked on it and found that my life was now ruined. The message in a variation of capital and lowercase letters read:

SoMeTiMeS yOu'Ve GoT tO hAnD iT tO mAnNiNg

He KnOwS hOw To PiCk ThE sLuTs

So GuEsS wHo'S mAnNiNg's ScReW oF tHe WeEk?

ThE nOw **PrEgNaNt** PaIgE mIcHaLcHuK!

Tears filled my eyes as I started at the screen. Someone knew that I was pregnant. But, the biggest question weighing on my mind was, did every else know?

"Marco, how did you know about this?" I asked with a quivering bottom lip.

Marco looked at me sadly, and informed, "I think everyone knows, Paige. I mean, I had one in my account and so did Ellie, so I'm guessing that everyone's got one."

"Oh, no, Marco! Now every one knows I'm pregnant!" I distressed in low, pitiful whisper.

Sitting down in next to me, Marco replied, "So it's true! Paige, you're pregnant?"

"Yes," I mumbled, wiping discreetly at my eyes as not to smear my makeup, "Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, but I just found out Sunday and you were sick so…"

"No, no, it's okay; I'm not worried about that. What I'm worried about is who sent this." Marco soothed.

"I think I've a very good idea." I muttered darkly.

"Well, I've got one question, before we set off on finding who's done this. Who's the father?" he pried softly.

"Craig," I enlightened.

"Craig, Craig Manning!" Marco gasped.

"Why does everyone always do that? You act like he's a leper or something just because he got me pregnant. It wasn't his fault—okay, well, yeah it was his fault, but I came onto him." I snapped angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry! It's just…I never imagined that you two would—you know—let alone be together." Marco countered.

"Yeah well, he's the best boyfriend I've ever had. I mean, we first started off as friends, you know last year at the Christmas pageant last year, when he and Ash broke up. He just needed someone to talk to and be there for him, and I was that person. Suring the summer, we called each other, chatted online, and even met a couple of times, just to talk. And then, a week before school started, he told me he liked me.

"I admitted to him that he'd been growing on me too, so we just decided to go out. Yes, I know I was with Spinner, but Craig was just so much better for me. He didn't care about my past and I found that I didn't care about his past. We were just so comfortable with each other, it was amazing. Then, at Heather Sinclair's party, back in September, we snuck up to the roof and made love." The memory of that night brought a dreamy smile to my face, and I didn't notice Marco shocked face.

"_You had sex with Craig on the roof of Heather Sinclair's house!_" he whispered looking around to make sure he wasn't over heard.

"It's not sex, Marco, its making love. And yes, it was beautiful." I corrected.

"Well, I'm glad your enjoyed it so much, because look where it's gotten you."

His eyes traveled from my stomach to the computer screen, and I was violently dragged into reality.

"So, you sure it wasn't Manny?" Marco asked tentatively

"No, Manny and I are friends now."

"What? Wait, wait, wait, hold on—how and when did this happen?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yesterday, long story. But she's totally not the one behind this." I assured him.

"How can you still be so sure? I mean, she's been hung up on Craig for like—ever." Marco countered.

"Marco, Manny is not like that anymore. I'll explain what happened, but for now, we've got other things to think about." I said, closing out my account and standing.

"A guy misses one day of school, and this happens," Marco muttered, following me from the MI Lab and back to my locker.

"Hey, what was that about?" Craig asked looking between us.

"This," Marco shoved the crumpled piece of paper at Craig, and as he read it, his emerald eyes flared with anger.

"I'll kill him," Craig said, looking up.

"Kill who?" Marco questioned.

"Spinner," Craig informed angrily.

"Could someone, someone please, explain to me what has happened? I miss one day of school, and all of a sudden, Paige and Craig are together, Paige is pregnant, Manny is cool with Craig and Paige again, and Spinner is going to get murdered. So, someone has five seconds to explain something!" Marco ranted in a whisper.

"Come," Jimmy said putting a hand on Marco's shoulder, "I shall explain the finer points of your sick day to you."

Jimmy walked off with a confused Marco, and the rest of us were thrown into silence.

"Wait, you guys," Hazel said suddenly, "if Marco has one of those and random people have one, then—"

"PAIGE!"

All of our gazes traveled to where my name had come from, and I felt all the color drain out of my face as I saw a furious and heated Ashley walking towards us. Her icy blue eyes carried an unusual fire that I'd rarely seen and I knew she was very mad.

"Paige, is this true!" Ashley questioned, shoving the same type of paper Marco had in my face.

The same message stood out on the page, but this message had something more added onto hers than Marco's. I snatched it out of her hands and read it.

_And Ash, if I were you, I'd think again about getting back with that man whore who you call your soul mate. If you didn't pick it up in the note, the slut's pregnant by your man whore and they've been sneaking behind both our backs. So, if I were you, I'd rethink begin friends with the whole lot of them—who knows what else they've been hiding._

I looked up numbly from the paper, my face blanched and my heart pounding furiously. How was I going to tell her that I was indeed pregnant and Craig and I were together? She was my oldest friend and I didn't want to loose her, but it knew she wasn't going to take this well.

"Ashley, I'm not going to lie to you—" I began slowly.

"So it true! You're really pregnant by Craig?" she yelled.

Now, everyone in the entire hallway had stopped to listen to the growing fight. And for those who hadn't checked their D-mail, they knew now.

"Come on, Ash, there's no reason—" I tried to make this work, but Ashley obviously didn't.

"Paige, you knew, I mean you were the only one who knew exactly how I felt about Craig. And you knew what I wanted to happen, and you go and do this? To me? To our friendship?" Ashley said heatedly.

"No, I had been there for Craig. After you lost you mind on him, he needed someone there for him—just to be there for him. You weren't that person so I was! And pretty soon, we just related to each other better! Unlike you, I didn't try to change him or make him something he wasn't!" I hissed back, crudely.

"I have never tried to make Craig something he wasn't!" Ashley defended.

"Yeah right," I mumbled, turning to leave.

"We're not finished here!" Ashley grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

I turned back to look at her expectant. I knew what was coming next. I knew what she was about to say because I could see it in her eyes.

"I thought you were my find and you really wanted us to be close again. But, I was wrong. Friends don't do this to each other, Paige. And all I have to say is: I hate you. I really and truly hate you Paige." She left me standing there, with my mouth opened and tears filling my eyes.

It must have been minutes before I turned to Craig, his eyes holding the same shock as mine. I looked up at him, the tears slowly down my face.

"I knew she wasn't going to take that well, but did she really have to say she hated me? Am I that bad?" My bottom lip trembled and before I knew it, I was quietly sobbing my hand over my mouth.

"No, babe. She's just—Paige, you're not horrible at all—" Craig tried to console me, but I was just beyond consoling.

Someone actually hated me, and that sent my hormones over the edge.

"Horrible! I just said bad!" I jerked away from him, confused and hurt about Ashley. "Great, I'm glad to know you think I'm a horrible person!"

Watching Craig's scowl with confusion, I swiftly turned on my heel heading for the bathroom. The tears were coming heavy and fast, only giving everyone more reason to whisper, gossip and giggle about me. I pushed the door to the bathroom open, only to find Emma Nelson standing at the sink with her little friend Darcy laughing and talking happily about what, I didn't know. When I came in, the looked up and immediately stopped talking, their faces clearly curious to what was wrong with me.

I locked myself in a stall, and leaned against the wall, crying. My life was suddenly taking a turn for the worse and I didn't know how to handle it. Spinner and Ashley were no longer my friends, I had blown up at Craig for know apparent reason, and now, the whole school knew me secret. The basic question was, what was I supposed to do now?

I distinctly heard Emma and Darcy muttering, obviously contemplating whether or not to come see what was wrong with me, but they were saved the trouble when the door swung open, and two sets of feet that I knew stopped in front of my stall.

"Manny," I heard Emma say, "what's going on with—?"

"I'm sorry Emma, but not now, I…" it seemed as thought Manny wove Emma off, because seconds later, she was knocking gently on the door, just like Hazel.

"Come on, Paige, open the door." Hazel pleaded softly. "Craig knows you didn't mean to blow up about Ashley,"

"Yeah, he was more concerned with you than how he was feeling, so come on, open the door." Manny gently shook the door for effect.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" I asked the bathroom as a whole.

"Paige, this could be a lot worse, hon. For one thing, you could have been thrown out of your house, Craig could have denied it was his baby, and everyone could hate you." Hazel informed matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I know, but I've known Spinner and Ash since I was six and now they don't even want to so much as look at me—Spinner even sunk so low as to seen that D-Mail of Mass Destruction out to everyone in the school. Haze, I just want my friends back." I whined, miserably.

"You've go friends, Paige!" Manny interrupted before Hazel could say anything, "You've Hazel, Jimmy, Craig, Marco…and you've got me."

Despite my feelings of complete hopelessness and misery, I smiled. Manny and Hazel were right; I wasn't alone in this and did have people that supported me. Slowly, I unlocked the door and found Manny and Hazel standing there, looking hopeful.

"I'm so glad that you two are my friends," I smiled, grabbing both of them in a huge hug.

"We're glad that we could be your friends," Manny replied warmly.

I opened my eyes to see Darcy and Emma looking on with a mixture of shock and tenderness. Darcy had one of those looks on her face, like when you see a sappy chick flick and the guys pronounces his undying love for the woman in some romantic way. But, Emma, Emma looked sort of like she was torn between shock and jealousy. It was just one of those looks.

"That's so sweet," Darcy commented, smiling.

I smiled warmly at the pair and took a deep breath. I was ready to face a full day of classes, because I knew that nothing could be that bad when I had friends.

"So, you okay?" Hazel asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said sniffling a little.

"Good, because not to be brutal, but today's not going to be a picnic." Hazel crudely told me, a grim look on her face.

"I know, but I'm ready." I said bravely, as we walked out of the bathroom and into a world of trouble.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

Okay, so maybe that Author's Note wasn't completely accurate, but hey, you got your chapter didn't you? But, I am still leaving for Trinidad and Tobago on Tuesday, so don't get your hopes to high up. I've still got the rest of the day to write a chapter or two, do just keep reviewing, I hate not seeing the reviews jump two to three every few hours! And next chapter, I promise is going to **ROCK**! And I'll be moving on, just to let you know. I know everyone's like "Damn it's taken her **TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS** for like, three and a quarter days!" but have no fear! I'll be scooting right along! I'm so excited about the next chapter—we get a new character, and American character that so hott, I've got to use two Ts! Ooh boy I can't wait!

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Xcrazibabii69x**- It just so happens that my new little brother's (read my profile to completely understand) sister just made some cookies from her native country of Mexico, but I'm not touching them—they look like crack-cocaine rocks and when you put you mouth on them and blow, all this white powder flies all over the place…just know that you don't want any of those…

**Total Havoc**- Thanks! I'll try to get to to read some of your stuff, but can't really promise anything with my traveling dilemma! Keep reviewing!

**Medicated and Dedicated**: Like I said before, I won't tell anything concerning the content of future chapters, but as you can see hint, hint I'm obviously foreshadowing something! Ah, no more badgering! But, yeah, like I said before in chapter eight, I was even tearing up while I was writing this. Goes to show how some stuff just moves you, regardless.

**Bomp8032000**: Thank you! I try my best to make everyone wonder, anticipate, and bite their nails—must be working!

**Unleashmysoul**: I won't lie when I say I'm confused about the whole predictable unpredictable thing. I guess I'm just slow on things like that…but, to answer your question, no, Ash and Craig aren't together. Remember, nothing after "Anywhere I Lay Head" and "Islands in the Stream" happened, so while they were on friendly terms, nothing romantic happens between them, and as you can see, she no longer friends with Paige or Craig. So, you'll just have to keep reading to find out how that goes!

**Ilovedc**: Thanks dude and I intend to keep writing!

**Baby05**: Ha, I read the review for you left for me on "Confessions" and I just want to say, you can have Usher! Because when there is someone as fine as Baby Bash walking around here…shoot! I don't even know why I'm starting with you; cause you getting me all hot and bothered talking about that fine piece of Mexican-Anglo-American! **WHOO**! But, keep the reviews coming on all my stories!

**Lychee Arika and Miki**: I think I got us all teary! Sahnjeet gets to read everything before everyone else, and she was almost weeping, the weakling she is. So, I do what I can…

**Jaydat**: I'll take the cookie! Any cookie is better than the cookies my little brother's sister made…anyways. I'm glad Spaige is over too! I hate that he acted like a complete ASS and made her pay for his car. Like Hazel said, good boyfriends don't hold that against you. Ain't nothing wrong with you for reading diverse pairing fics, I think those are more interesting than the 'we-know-that's-going-to-happen' couples. Thanks, I know my penname rocks! Green Day is the **BEST** band in the world and then Simple Plan, and then after SP is Crossfade, then after Crossfade is Bowling for Soup, after Bowling for Soup is Relient K, and so on in so forth. That's just the order I think they rock in, no necessarily the order they really should be. I'm interested in knowing what your taste in music is!

**Maibe Josie**: I know EXACTLY where I'm taking this. All planned out in my little notebook…you may not like it, but where I'm taking it is where I've got to go with it so that everything will work out. But, you're one of those rare reviewers, so you might like where this is going to go. Who knows?

* * *

So many reviewers, so little time! I love you all, because you KICK ASS in my book! Keep 'em coming! 


End file.
